First Impressions
by nazkey
Summary: Lee De Bourgh, Master of the grand estate of Pemberley in Derbyshire, has come to Netherfield with his friend Karl Bingley to escape the stresses of London society & he meets the spirited Kara Adama
1. Chapter 1

**Co-Authored by:** This work is co-authored with **kag523**

**Spoilers: **This is obviously an AU story, but spoilers and references include the entire BSG series and much of Jane Austen's Pride & Prejudice. Certain nods to the BBC TV series and the movie have been made as well.

**Authors' notes: ** The title of this piece is an homage to Jane Austen's original title for Pride & Prejudice. We would both like to thank our tireless beta, **sci_fi_shipper** for her patience, encouragement and her amazing insights, as well as for putting up with two hyper authors :-) We couldn't do this without her.

* * *

><p>'<em>It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife...'<em>

This was the well-known, yet frustrating, phrase niggling at the thoughts of Mr. Leland Joseph De Bourgh, as he rode through the Hertfordshire countryside, heading toward the newly-let manor at Netherfield. He'd agreed to meet his friends there for a few weeks of rest, and was looking forward to the time away from London and the Ton. He was exhausted from the prying eyes and manipulations of this Spring's social Season. With the death of his father, John De Bourgh, the winter prior, Lee had fully come into his inheritance, and since then, he'd learned the truth about being a young man of independent fortune.

Everyone wanted a piece of it.

Thus the plan for some time away in the country with his good friend, Mr. Karl Agathon Bingley, and his sister, Miss Deborah "Dee" Bingley. It was mid-July, but this early in the morning, there was still a bite in the air which wicked away any moisture from his neck and face, leaving Lee as refreshed as when he'd set off from the George Inn just before dawn. Slowing his horse from a canter to a slow trot, Lee pulled at the reigns gently, using his knees to nudge the gelding toward the dense shadows that cloaked the underside of the trees at the top of the nearest hill. The morning light flowing across the fields held shades of amber, wrapping the hillocks beyond him in golden light chased with purple shadow; the beauty of the alternating verdant hills and woodland at odds with Lee's unsettled temper. He needed to make some decisions about what to do when he returned to London.

His aunt and uncle, Lady Ellen and Lord Saul De Bourgh, were pressuring him to invest a goodly portion of his newly-inherited fortune into a business venture. He needed time to consider it _without_ their input. There was also the issue of a possible family alliance in the near future. Lee's pragmatic side tended to think of marriage as yet another business deal he needed to make. He sighed, a line of annoyance between his brows. With his father now gone and the closest male heirs his uncle Saul, and his cousin Samuel De Bourgh, Lee knew he needed to settle, but the last Season had turned his stomach against the thought. Unlike the rest of the unmarried men of the _Beau Monde_, he'd rather _not_ pick some insipid young girl straight out of a finishing school on the Continent based on her dowry alone. Dee Bingley, with her dark good looks and sparkling green eyes was certainly an option, though Lee found himself indifferent to her company. But the question of a wife still needed to be dealt with.

Lee's arrival here – as Mr. Bingley's arrival days before, surely had – would leave the neighbourhood a hothouse of speculation. As an intensely private person, that was something Lee wasn't looking forward to. Thinking of this, he pulled at the reins and brought the horse to a stop. He knew what his unmarried status would mean for the small-town gossips and hopeful mothers of Hertfordshire. Shrugging off his woolen overcoat and laying it across his lap, Lee paused at the top of the hill, hidden in a copse of ancient oaks, and looked out over the valley to where the large stone manse of Netherfield stood. It was an altogether enchanting place, and restful. Karl had done well to let it. Lee sighed, running a hand roughly through his short brown hair, as the pressures he'd felt earlier slowly dissipated.

In the distance, he heard the sounds of a horse and rider, galloping hard and approaching from the East, the hoofbeats echoing loudly across the hard-packed trail where Lee had just come. Glancing behind him, Lee was surprised to see a young man on a black horse, his body tucked down low to the animal's neck, the two of them moving at an insane speed through the trees. For a moment, Lee's eyes widened, and his own horse began to sidle nervously off to the side. Pulling at the reins, Lee moved himself out of the way, and sat watching in admiration as the figure approached at breakneck speed. The young man controlled the animal with a skill he'd rarely had seen before.

The enormous stallion was a thoroughbred, with hints of Arabian in its lines and musculature. Atop it sat a figure – a young man of perhaps fourteen or fifteen guessing by his height and breadth – dressed in a loose-fitting riding coat, buckskin riding pants and tall scuffed boots, with a hat pulled low over a bright snatch of blonde hair. Lee grinned as he heard the youth whooping and calling to the giant horse, urging it forward, ever-faster, the boy's body moving in time with the great beast beneath him. Atop his own mount, a much milder-tempered gelding, Lee had a sudden, poignant envy of this young rural gentleman, growing up in the country, able to do and say what he liked, without the constraints and socially-confining expectations of elevated social status. Lee's own horse shifted once more, pulling back further from the trail, putting the two of them into a small patch of leaf-dappled sunlight a few steps from the path.

The rider topped the hill a few seconds later, the movement of the horse's passage swirling up a dust-devil of leaves and dirt. Crossing the path, the youth turning his head slightly to glance to where Lee stood, surprised momentarily. Atop his own, motionless horse, reins pulled tight, Lee watched, entranced, with a happy grin on his face, as the stallion and rider rushed past him and then moved in a flash across the valley and out beyond Netherfield to the West.

As the hoofbeats grew distant, he could hear the young man's high-pitched voice echoing loudly with braying laughter.

-[section break]-

Mrs. Laura Adama sat in the high-backed chair of the morning room, a crocheted antimacassar under each elbow as she leaned forward, her long, bejewelled fingers pointing at her husband in determination as she spoke.

"My dear, have you heard the news?" she asked, a high-arching eyebrow rising like a punctuation mark at her words.

"Hmmph," her husband grumbled, his grey-speckled head nodding slightly, though he didn't look up from the newspaper. The headline _"Alchemy of Heirs!"_ catching his eye for a moment. He lacked an heir himself, and the story – as far-fetched as it seemed – had drawn his attention.

William's eyes scanned down the page, noting the claims of an informant who had once worked at Prometheus Laboratories, situated in Somerset. The young man – who had requested to remain anonymous for fear of his life – claimed that the alchemists working in the laboratory there had succeeded in reproducing human tissues many years ago. Entire humans – at any age – could be created in tanks of liquid. Adama snorted in disbelief and turned the page. People would believe just about anything nowadays.

"Mrs. Lucas tells me that Netherfield is newly let," his wife said, her voice rising slightly.

Laura and William Adama's union had been one of the rarities of their age. They had married for love, rather than for money or connections, but that fact had not been enough to ensure them happiness or male offspring. Their family abounded with girls. Their eldest child, Kara, had been born only a few weeks past their first anniversary. Her delivery had been celebrated despite her gender. A second pregnancy had soon followed, but Laura had lost that child before it had even quickened in her womb.

Longbourn, the Adama estate, could only be inherited by a male heir, but William and Laura continued to believe that given Kara's healthy birth, they'd surely have a son at some point. William doted on his only daughter, treating her much as the longed-for son he awaited, carrying her atop his shoulders as he visited his lands and letting her join him on walks into town, teaching her to ride and shoot and allowing her to have her pick of the books in his impressive library. In their fourth year of marriage, Laura again was again with child, and under the advice of her doctor, had travelled to the city of Bath to be observed by a physician specializing in female ailments, for the remainder of her pregnancy and confinement. A second daughter, Sharon, was born there, happy and healthy, and Mrs. Adama returned to Longbourn with her hopes for more children renewed.

The specialists at the hospice in Bath, had new treatments for childlessness, and Laura was determined to provide William with his much-desired, much-needed heir. When the Admiral's schedule allowed, the two of them travelled to Bath to take the waters, and to be treated by the physicians there. Three more pregnancies resulted.

All of them were girls.

By the time the Adamas began to despair of ever having a boy, it was far too late to make the legislative and monetary efforts to purchase the entailment to Longbourn. Given the rule of primogeniture, when Mr. Adama eventually died, his nephew, Mr. Leoben Collins, would be the one to inherit, not William's own children. The girls – Kara, Sharon, Mary, Kitty and Caprica – with their meagre dowries, and (based on their parents' love-match) no real familial connections, would be left to their own devices. Relegated to the roles of companions or governesses with spinsterhood a likely result.

"_ADMIRAL!_" Laura snapped, suddenly bringing his attention back to the sitting room and his wife, who was now looking at him in annoyance over the top of his paper. After twenty-five years of marriage, and many more years as an Admiral in his Majesty, King George's Royal Navy, William Adama knew when to hold back and wait. This discussion was going somewhere. He would bet on it.

"Yes, dear. I am very sorry," he said conciliatorily. "There was just an odd bit of news here in the paper."

Laura smiled patiently, her coiffed russet curls bouncing slightly as she spoke. She'd been a beauty in her day and advancing age had lent a soft, muted quality to her features.

"What I _said_, my dear, is that Netherfield is _let_. And what do you say to _that_?"

"Well, that it is news indeed ..." When determined, Laura Adama was a force to be reckoned with, and her husband knew the moment that the linen-covered hoop with the faint dotting of embroidery dropped forgotten into her lap, that he wasn't going to avoid this conversation.

"I should _hope_ you are going to do something about it."

"Mmm...?" The Admiral said, without commitment, turning the page, and settling lower in his own leather-backed chair. He was going to be given a direct order shortly, he could feel it.

Laura huffed in exasperation, and suddenly stood from the chair, the forgotten hoop dropping onto the floor next to her foot. William raised his eyes from the paper and smirked at his wife where she stood, arms akimbo, her lips pressed into a line of irritation.

"William Adama! How can you be so obtuse? You _must know_ that this is indeed the best news for us and the girls!" Laura said, coming to stand at her husband's side, her gentle face worried. Though she'd take on the world without a second look, William knew his wife well enough to realize that with each passing year, her daughter's fortunes pressed harder into her conscience. Reaching up, he placed a gentle hand on her arm, squeezing lightly.

"Hmm? How so? Why should Netherfield's being let be of any concern to us?"

"Oh, laugh at me if you will William, but you know as well as I do that the arrival of a single unattached, _wealthy_ prospect to the neighborhood provides the girls with the opportunity of securing a good match. If the Adama's are to continue, we must have more babies which means our daughters have to marry and marry well."

"Ah. Now _that_ is a sound argument my dear," he answered dryly. "And how, pray tell, are we to accomplish convincing this fine gentleman to marry one of our daughters?"

Laura smiled down at him, her eyes twinkling, though her jaw was set with a fortitude that would deter lesser men.

"Well, Admiral. You know that I am nothing if not resourceful. Fortune has smiled upon us with an abundance of choices for _any_ young man. Why, he might set his eyes on Sharon who is indeed the beauty of Hertfordshire. Or if his tastes are more inclined towards lively conversation, I am sure that Caprica might strike his fancy." She paused, tipping her head to the side, a frown marring her brow. "Kitty, I admit, is much too young and Mary ... well, she is rather serious but if the gentleman prefers a steady companion, he must needs look no further!"

Mrs. Adama wandered to the window in contemplation, her slender body silhouette against the light, looking out to the lawns and gardens she'd tended for so many years.

"And what of Kara?" her husband said, folding the newspaper and dropping it down beside him. "Might not _she_ be tempting to him?"

There was a slight pause before his wife turned on him, her frustration causing splotches of pink to rise in her cheeks.

"Oh, do not speak to me of that wild child! I am at my wits end with her," she said, her voice rising. "Why just this morning, I caught her coming in from the stables wearing breeches and _men's_ riding boots, covered six inches deep in mud. You know this is all your doing William. You have always favored and encouraged her unruly behavior."

She chidingly waved her finger at her husband as she approached.

"No." Laura continued. "No, Mr. Bingley will most certainly _not_ be interested in Kara, even if she manages to keep a civil tongue in his presence." She shook her head as if reliving an endless number of disappointments, sighing and taking the last two steps to her husband's side.

"Very well, my dear," the Admiral said patiently. "As always, it shall be as you say. And what would you bid me do to facilitate the joyous occasion of marrying off one of our jewels?"

Laura grinned, her words tumbling out in excitement.

"Why you must pay him a visit of course! And invite him to shoot with you. Then you may bring him by for refreshments and he will have the opportunity to meet the girls. We shall let nature take its course."

Adama's low, growling laughter rumbled through the room. It was the tone of a man who both loved and respected his wife.

"Nature, or one very _determined_ Laura Adama?" He raised his eyebrow at her scheming, but she stood her ground, undeterred. There was a long pause.

"Very well," the Admiral said finally. "I shall not tease you further. Would it please you to know that I have actually visited Mr. Bingley _already_, have invited him to shoot with us tomorrow and assured him of our presence at the upcoming ball at the Forster's where he is most anxious to make your acquaintance?"

"Oh William! You are a wicked man teasing me so," she said, laughing cheerfully.

In a moment she had thrown herself bodily into his arms, letting him catch her and snuggling herself deep into his lap, as if the two of them were but five and twenty again, not three decades hence. The Admiral nodded, listening as his wife shared the plans, William knew quite certainly, she'd had since the first moment when she'd asked him if he'd _'heard the news'._

"What a great scheme," Laura said, nodding to herself. "The Forster's ball will certainly show the girls at their best and Mr. Bingley will surely choose one after a turn or two. Now, no more than two mind you. We do not want to discourage any other young men from having their turn. Yes. Two with each daughter. That would do nicely. Very nicely indeed..." She turned to her husband, a serious look clouding her green eyes, the ones he adored; the same shade that Kara, but none of his other daughters, had inherited. His wife looked anxious and... for lack of a better word... haunted, now.

"William, you do realize how advantageous a match this will be, do you not?"

"Yes, Mrs. Adama, I do realize that," William said sadly, thinking of the correspondence in his breast pocket. It was from Leoben, the man who would eventually inherit the Adama estate and all of the monies that went with it, displacing their five daughters and leaving them untethered and at the whim of an uncertain future.

Mr. Leoben Collins was coming to visit Longbourn the following week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_To: Admiral William Adama, Meryton, Hertfordshire_

_From: Mr. Leoben Collins, Derbyshire _

_My Dear Sir,_

_It is with true humility and genuine affection that I offer my most humble and sincere wish to mend the rift which has been the cause __of much heartache between our two families for far too long. The quarrel which precipitated the estrangement between yourself and my honorable father has been long forgotten and I have no other wish than to see us united once more under the united banner of the noble Adama name. Albeit I have agonized over mending the breach which my esteemed father held dearly, I have as of late, been advised to put aside those feelings and endeavor a more favorable relation with my family. And who, you might enquire, has offered me such excellent counsel. 'Tis none other than the great and noble Lady Ellen De Bourgh whose patronage I have been distinguished to receive as the new rector of her parish. Lord & Lady De Bourgh are, as I am certain you are aware, of the highest order of nobility and that their beneficence has been bestowed upon me is an honor indeed. I feel it is my duty both to my esteemed patroness and to yourself to extend the olive branch and if you do not object, trespass on your hospitality for a fortnight as that is not of any inconvenience to me. Moreover, Lady Ellen has assured me of her being able to spare my absence for such a period that in her opinion might be sufficient to avail me of the generous nature of my relations and provide ample time for us to bring about the peace that has so long been missing. The Lady Ellen has also seen fit to counsel my putting aside my usual aversions to forwardness and admit to you my being sensitive to the hardships my cousins are likely to endure on the occasion of your demise. I assure you, sir, that I am prepared to admire them and offer those compliments which are always pleasing to young ladies. _

_In closing sir, I wish to convey yet again my most fervent wish to acquaint myself with your family and p__erhaps claim more than the title of cousin at the end of my stay. As a messenger of God, I am of the belief that we are bound to his will and shall embrace our destiny. You shall all be in my prayers as I look to your favorable answer._

_Yours humbly,_ _Leoben Collins_

-[section break]-

Kara Adama stood in the doorway next to her younger sister Sharon; the colour of their hair, one blonde and one black, contrasting beautifully. Every few moments, one of them turned to glance up the road to where their father and Cousin Leoben were expected to appear any moment. At another window, their mother pulled back the curtain, nervously checking on their arrival too. Everyone in the house was anxious and wearing their best afternoon day dresses. Kara sighed and stepped toward one of the chairs in the sitting room.

"_Do not_ sit down," Mrs. Adama warned sharply, "You will wrinkle your clothes."

"Oh, Mama," Kara sighed, shaking her head in frustration before walking back to the doorway.

"You need to look like a lady, Kara," her mother clucked, coming forward and tucking a stray strand of Kara's hair back into the ladylike coiffure she had. Kara resisted the urge to swat her mother's fingers away. After years of conflict, she knew that when Laura was determined, she almost always got her way. She sighed and turned back to her sister once more. Sharon's breath caught slightly and Kara squinted.

There were now two tiny figures at the far end of the road. They would be at the house in the next five minutes.

Beside her, Kara felt Sharon's fingers weave into her own.

"Are you well?"

"No Sharon. I am not. How can mama possibly think I would be interested in this man? As if I was a piece of chattel waiting to be sold. I do not wish to marry anyone, let alone this Cousin Leoben who seems as interesting as a wooden plank. Why does she _insist_ on pushing me so? _Why_ Sharon?"

"Oh Kara. You _know_ why..." Sharon's voice was calm and patient. Of all the Adama girls, she was the most gentle and caring. "What is to become of us after Papa is gone? How are we to live? We _have_ to marry Kara. We have to take care of Mama and our sisters."

Kara continued to stare out at the gravelled road, refusing to answer, chewing at her lower lip in worry.

"Do you not want to be mistress of your own house?" Sharon prompted. "To do what you will without Mama's constant interference? Do you not wish to have children Kara? It is God's greatest and most sacred commandment to procreate, Kara. You know all this."

Kara sighed, and dropped her sister's hand, crossing her arms in mute frustration. She knew better that to talk to Sharon about God's will.

"Do not fight it, sister," Sharon continued. "Give Cousin Leoben a chance. He might not be as bad as you think. He seems well read and soft-spoken. And who knows? Contrary to Mama's wishes, Mr. Bingley might prefer you, and then you do not have to contend with Cousin Leoben at all!"

Hearing that – the least likely of all of their options – spoken aloud in Sharon's sweet, earnest tones, made Kara laugh aloud.

Kara knew exactly what was expected of her. She was the eldest, and as her mother had explained, she _would_ likely be the one that Cousin Leoben would offer for. Kara frowned and smoothed her hands across the thin muslin of her gown, wishing she could escape, go outside and ride her horse or go for a run. Anything to avoid being in this position. It wasn't that she was particularly _against_ marriage, she just hadn't seen very many marriages that were actually happy. The love match between her parents was an exception, not a rule and she had no hope of ever finding such happiness and she had no desire to be a brood mare. So she had decided that being single was infinitely preferable to being part of a business arrangement disguised as marriage.

"Girls," her mother suddenly hissed. "Come, come. Sit. Try to look calm." Kara held in the urge to laugh. _Now_ she was allowed to wrinkle her dress.

Dragging her feet slowly, Kara made her way to the sitting room, picking up the discarded embroidery hoop and picking at it half-heartedly while Sharon made her way to her mother's side. The three youngest girls were nearly identical, like three peas in a pod; closer in appearance than any of their siblings. Dark-haired Mary, her beautiful, even features marred only by her reading glasses, picked up a book of psalms and began to read aloud, her voice low and plaintive. Brown-haired Kitty sighed and sat staring out the window placidly, her blue eyes glazed and distant. Caprica, blonde hair even lighter than Kara's, began giggling foolishly, bounding to the window once more.

"They're almost here!" she said in a high pitched squeal, earning a dark look from her mother. Pulling at the bodice of her gown, to reveal as much of her ample cleavage as possible, Caprica sat herself on the lowest chair in the room. Though all of the youngest three Adama girls had equally pleasant features, Caprica had every intention of letting Cousin Leoben find one of them particularly enjoyable.

"Caprica..." Laura warned, her eyebrows pulling together in concern.

But she got no further than that because at that moment, the front door opened and in walked Admiral Adama, with Cousin Leoben at his side.

"Ah! You are all here. Good, good," said Mr. Adama, "I would like to present you with your cousin, Mr. Leoben Collins."

As if on cue, all six women in the room stood gracefully, then curtsied demurely. (All except Caprica, that is, who let her chest drop down low enough that her bosom heaved against the thin fabric of her dress.) It didn't matter anyhow, for Cousin Leoben had let his gaze pass by her without another look. His eyes travelled the room with the possessive expression of a farmer at an open market, about to make the purchases for the day. What he saw in the room pleased him.

"It is my utmost pleasure," Leoben said, a slow, feral smile pulling up his lips, "to meet you all." He stepped forward to take Mrs. Adama's hand, bowing politely and making small talk, before moving through the long line of girls, one by one, ending with Kara. She waited until he reached her side before she met his gaze. He had sandy blond hair, grey eyes, and an average build. Leoben was leering, and a cold finger of worry played up Kara's spine at the look. It reminded her of a snake watching a mouse.

"Miss Kara! It is _indeed_ a pleasure to meet you, my _dearest_ cousin," Leoben said, dropping his voice conspiratorially. "Your father tells me how _special_ you are to him, and I must say, I agree."

As he spoke, he lifted her hand and brought it forward to his mouth to kiss. Kara had the sudden urge to pull away, but she was transfixed by the oily look in his otherwise benign features. She found it odd that Cousin Leoben was a preacher. He didn't give off any air of reverence at all.

"Sir," Kara said cooly, as his lips met her fingers, and then she _did_ pull away in revulsion. Leoben's eyes didn't drop her own, though he smirked as she took back her hand, hiding it behind her back, as if to keep it from him.

William Adama's cleared throat brought everyone's attention back to him, and Kara used the momentary distraction to step away from Leoben and toward her mother. Kara had known him for all of two minutes and she could already tell she would be dreadfully unhappy married to him.

"And now I have some good news for you all," her father said, smiling indulgently at his brood of daughters. "While I was in town picking up Leoben, I ran into Colonel Forster. He sent his compliments, wished you all well and graciously invited our esteemed cousin to join us at the ball. Is that not an excellent turn of events my dears?"

Her mother gave a warm smile that brought the flush of youth back to her face, clearly pleased with how the development. Around the room, the faces of Kara's siblings were composed into polite smiles – except, of course, for Caprica – who began to giggle uncontrollably.

Sensing her father's obvious attempt at humour in the given situation, Kara rolled her eyes, looked out toward the window where she could see the distant hills and valleys where she loved to ride. To be honest, she'd rather spend her time outside any day, but a ball was one of those events you had to learn to endure when you were a young lady. And she wasn't averse to dancing. Her dance card was always full as she was well liked in the neighborhood and she was sure to have a grand time with her friends. She smiled at the thought and as she turned back to the others in the room, she took an involuntary step backward.

Cousin Leoben was watching her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The Adamas arrived at Colonel and Mrs. Forster's home in Merryton at eight o'clock sharp, pleased to see the milling groups of local gentry pushing their way forward in clots toward the open doorway. At the top of the stairs, blue-liveried footmen stood ready to take cloaks and jackets and hats. Torches lit the colonnade that wrapped the two story stone facade, lending a sort of fairy light to the hall. In the back and side gardens, small lanterns lit the paths so that guests could take their ease outside the heat of the interior.

Country balls were always popular, but the gossip that the newest person in the neighbourhood, Mr. Karl Bingley, who would be attending along with his sister and a group of friends had made this event particularly notable. The second wave of gossip, that Mr. Bingley brought with him a reputed income of £4,000 or £5,000 a year and was now living at Netherfield, had brought out even the most taciturn of the rural aristocracy. The turnout to tonight's dance was far beyond expectation, and the rooms were stuffy with the press of the crowd.

Just inside in the great marble-lined entrance hall – _'not nearly as great as the entrance hall at Netherfield_,' Mrs. Adama whispered to Kara with a knowing look – stood the Forsters, happily welcoming their guests. Kara sighed in frustration, feeling out of place in the crowd, and wishing she could escape. Her mother was watching her closely, and had insisted that Kara accept every attention that Cousin Leoben or any other gentlemen of good fortune and breeding might offer her.

It was going to be a long night.

"That man is wretched," Kara had hissed hours earlier when she and her mother had been secluded in the upper bedroom, preparing Kara for the ball. "He looks at me as if I am a bone, and he is the dog about to snatch it up."

Laura Adama had paused while pulling the comb through Kara's long hair, frowning at her in the mirror.

"I am only asking you to _allow him_ to get to know you. I am not suggesting you have to marry him tomorrow. Just find out if you might be able to return the feeling."

The way she said it made Kara's hands clench in frustration. That was _exactly _what she was worried about. Laura resumed combing and added one more epithet.

"It is just as easy, my daughter, to fall in love with a man with five quid a year as £5,000." Kara frowned, and shifted while her mother continued combing.

"Mama, please understand. Were I determined to secure a husband, Cousin Leoben would be as likely a choice as any even with his stiff ways. But I am not of such a mind Mama. I cannot be! Surely you understand my hesitation in marrying without any affection and Cousin Leoben is just so ... awful, I do not believe I could ever —" The comb scraped roughly against her scalp, and her mother's exasperated tone interrupted the thought before she had time to finish it.

"Remember Kara," Laura said, voice hard, "that this is not just about _you_, but about your sisters as well. We have lived here our entire lives and there are not half a dozen men vying for your or your sisters affections. We must set our eyes elsewhere. Mr. Collins and Mr. Bingley, being new in town, offer an opportunity which heretofore has not been available to you. You _must_ accept your role and play it well my dear, for we are all dependent upon it. Happiness and love in marriage are entirely a matter of chance. Perhaps it is best that you do not know your cousin Leoben as well as you should. There are sure to be vexations in any marriage and it is better to know as little of the defects of the person you are to share your life as possible. Look not to your father and I as an example of felicity, my Kara. We are truly an exception and not the rule. Fortune could have dictated otherwise for us. As much as I wish the same affection and respect I share with the Admiral for you my dear, my most immediate concern lies with the future of all of us upon his demise. 'Tis a sad prospect indeed and I do not care to dwell on it overmuch, but 'tis the truth nonetheless and each of us has a part to play and a duty to fulfill. Yours Kara, is to secure a husband and quickly before the bloom of youth leaves you and you become a burden to your father. 'Tis the way of the world I fear and you cannot fail us. "

And the way her mother said it shut off the rest of her arguments before they began.

Kara knew that every mother in Hertfordshire was having the exact same conversation with their own daughters, but it didn't make her feel better in the least. So she'd silently submitted to her mother's ministrations, allowing herself to be dressed like a child, in a white empire-waisted dress that, while modest, accentuated Kara's curves, making her figure appear ladylike and elegant. Her golden sheet of hair was pulled up to the back of her head and gently knotted, tied with silver ribbons that sparkled in the candlelight, with individual hairs pulled free, then curled with a heated tong, to frame her face and neck. Peal drop earrings hung from her ears (annoying Kara) but admittedly drawing everyone's eyes to her slender neck and high cheekbones. As a final touch, the lightest dusting of rice powder kept the sheen off of Kara's remarkably clear skin.

Looking at herself in the silvered mirror on the far wall, Kara had to admit, that Laura Adama certainly knew how to dress up a package when she wanted to. As she walked forward with her parents and sisters to be greeted by Colonel and Mrs. Forster she smiled at her reflection, finding it odd that she hardly recognize herself.

The Forsters greeted them warmly and as they did, Kara's eyes in the mirror caught on the sudden rush of movement as people behind her began to shift; reacting en masse to a small group of elegantly dressed people walking across the floor. Around this group, as if buffeted by ripples on a pond, the crowd parted, allowing them to pass, untouched.

The Adamas moved on from the receiving line and into the larger ballroom that glittered with the shimmering light of thousands of candles. The youngest three girls moved off immediately into the mass of people; Caprica's high-pitched squeals could be heard from the far side of the room in moments. She'd found two of her friends and the group of them were giggling and pulling at one another. Kitty and Mary moved as one toward the refreshment table, eyeing the piled fruit and finger sandwiches hungrily. Next to Kara, Sharon slowed then turned back.

"Ah, I dare say we are to have the privilege of meeting the illustrious Mr. Bingley and his entourage," whispered Sharon in Kara's ear.

There was something about Sharon's voice – a reverence – that caught Kara's attention, and she glanced from her sister's upturned face to the group which was, just now, approaching the Forsters.

"I dare say we shall," Kara replied, with a slight smile and a squeeze of Sharon's hand.

The first was an overly-tall young man with brownish hair, a wide nose, twinkling eyes and a happy grin. He was dressed with the easy elegance of a man who wants for nothing; his muscled legs were wrapped in camel breeches, wide shoulders under a navy velvet jacket, with a froth of white linen at his neck. Kara heard the Colonel's booming voice shout out a greeting to "Mr. Bingley – my good chap," and Kara cringed. Country manners were as much about _who_ _you_ _knew_ as who you were.

The woman next to Mr. Bingley was assuredly his sister, Miss Dee Bingley, though gossip relayed that she was from a second marriage, not the first, and her features certainly supported that assessment. Where Bingley was fair, Deborah had a warm honey skin. His height was contrasted by her petite stature. His light hair was contrasted by her black plaited mane. In fact, the only thing that seemed to connect them was their similarly striking light eyes. This woman stood between the two men of the group, clothed in a column of pale gold silk with tiny embroidered patterns along the hems, wearing a topaz choker at her neck, her eyes cast demurely downward. Miss Bingley's poise and elegance left the other women in the room look gauche by comparison and Kara suddenly felt self-conscious in her simple dress.

Pulling her eyes from the beautiful, dark-haired woman, Kara let her eyes rest on the last member of the group. The man's face was cool and impassive while Colonel Forster continued his effusive greetings and the corner of Kara's full lips pulled up in a smirk as she realized she knew him. He'd been the rider she'd almost crashed into on the road on that morning earlier this week. He was of middling height, perhaps two or three inches taller than she was, with short dark hair, fair skin, and a face that was so exceedingly pleasant you might even call it pretty. As if to accent his attractiveness, the young man had a heavily-muscled, though lean, athletic frame that spoke of endurance and physical exertion. He wore a pair of grey linen breeches and a black jacket of heavy fabric that gleamed with the sheen of expensive shantung silk, the high color of his shirt and cravat brushing against the hard line of his jaw. Kara found herself, like everyone else in the room, staring quite openly as the company stood in the receiving line.

Kara spoke, "And _that_ is what the fuss is all about? While I must admit Mr. Bingley has quite an open and amiable air about him, but what of his two companions? Do you see the taciturn and miserable man with him? He looks as though he would rather be any where but here!" Kara leaned toward her sister with a mischievous expression. But Sharon didn't turn or giggle as Kara expected. Her sister's eyes were still drawn to the tallest member of the party. Mr. Karl Bingley.

Kara eyebrows drew together in surprise and consternation as she looked at her sister's enraptured face. Kara turned back to look once more at the small group that was now leaving the receiving line and entering the crowd. The second gentleman, Mr. Bingley's friend, caught her eye as she did. Kara smiled, placidly, tipping her head in deference, remembering her mother's drilled instructions about etiquette and good manners.

But the smiled was not returned.

Quite unlike the happy grin the man had worn that morning on the hill, this time Kara received a cold, arrogant stare, before he turned and stalked haughtily away with his friends, leaving Kara piqued and annoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The guests began filing in to the large ballroom, their eyes drawn upward to the vaulted ceiling ornamented with intricate plasterwork highlighted in gold leaf that sparkled in the candlelight. Colonel Forster had spared no expense. Real wax candles burned brightly along the wall in their ornate brass sconces and from two rock crystal chandeliers in the center of the room. The combined heat of the hundreds of candles and the many guests had warmed the room to the point that the windows along the side next to the veranda were thrown wide, letting in the evening air. The uniformed orchestra was discreetly placed on a small riser in the back of the room and as the musicians tuned their instruments to get ready for the first dance, a glimpse of the scrumptious meal for the supper portion of the evening could be seen through a door to their right. Delicate confections, decorated with sugar and marzipan , were piled high on gleaming silver trays. Fruits of all kinds, some even out of season and brought, with much expense, from the Continent, were displayed in lush splendour. On the far side of the room, another door revealed a room set up for cards and the older gentlemen in the group gravitated slowly towards this safe haven from loud music and girls in muslin.

Sharon, Kara, and their sisters made their way to the far side of the room where their mother was already holding court amongst their friends and neighbors. The Admiral was gently steered towards the card room by a solicitous Colonel Forster and after looking back to make sure his girls were taken care of, he allowed himself to be led away.

"Admiral Adama, I am indeed delighted to see you at our little gathering, sir. I have been made to understand that you do not normally frequent such functions?" Forster said as they walked in to the card room together.

The Admiral smiled and gave the Colonel a pat on the shoulder. "Ah Colonel! If you call this a 'little' gathering, I would be curious to see your definition of a full-fledged affair! Yes, it is true, I do not normally attend these festivities. They are mostly designed for the younger set and my wife is perfectly capable of maneuvering that war zone by herself." He smiled affectionately at the image of his wife taking on the other mama's in the county and protecting their girls from unwanted attention. "I was very happy to be here tonight Colonel if for no other reason than to have the opportunity to speak to you and glean a bit about the goings on with our military these days. I have been retired these many years and a chance to speak to a fellow officer is simply too good to pass up!"

"I would be delighted to share any news you wish Admiral. I must say the greatest talk of the regiment rests with the rumors about alchemy. Surely you have heard of this?" The Colonel steered Adama to a quieter corner of the room which of course, alerted the Admiral that there was much to be discussed and the Colonel was looking for a bit of privacy.

"I have indeed. And alarmingly so. The reports of these so called scientific experiments designed to improve our lives is shocking to say the least. I am not, I daresay, so backwards as to want to stand in the way of progress, however, I firmly believe that such progress shall be made naturally and in an organic way, not through the severe manipulation of what God intended. We cannot, _cannot_ play God sir. Am I to understand that you are in agreement in this with me Colonel?"

The Colonel nodded with furrowed brows. "Yes Admiral. Of course I see your caution and am most pleased by it. There are, however, arguments on both sides which give one pause as to the extent of the harm such experiments _might_ cause our society… Why if one might be assured of the survival of one's heir - knowing the risks of childhood illness and accident, you might-"

"No!" The Admiral expressed vehemently, causing some of the occupants of the room to send them curious glances.

"No, Colonel," the Admiral continued softly, "there can be no doubt as to the extent of harm perpetrated by these experiments. If the reports are true and if there are, in fact, successful reproduction and regeneration of human beings, we will suffer such consequences as the world has never seen. Sir, if such experiments were to succeed, what would become of the legacy of the noble families? Of any family, for that matter? If I am to be regenerated upon death, then how is my current existence deemed worthy? No sir. That will not do. Mortality is what grounds us and what gives us purpose. Take that away, create copies, and you will deprive man of his will to elevate himself to a higher standard, of leaving a proud legacy for his family. I say that it is unnatural and I simply will not be persuaded to support it."

"Well sir, you are of course, a great man who has seen much of the world and its many perils. I will not presume to contradict you. There is however, a young officer in my regiment who shall arrive within a fortnight. Wickham is his name and he has, from time to time dabbled in the sciences. I would encourage you to listen to his hypothesis and see for yourself if such experiments are worthy of the term progress."

The Admiral frowned, but realizing the current setting and not wishing to offend his host, nodded and changed the subject to a more neutral one. They gradually joined the other men in the room and each took up a place at a card table, abandoning their conversation for the remainder of the evening.

-[section break]-

The ball continued well into the night. Despite the open windows, several ladies had fainted amidst the crush of people and had to be carried up the grand staircase to the rooms above to recover. Around the crowded ballroom, the dancing continued in the elegant, time-honored patterns of Cotillions, Reels and country dances. The formal sets were well-known by the newcomers – Mr. Bingley and his group – but the country dances were new to them.

Karl Bingley was eager to be introduced to all the rural gentry, and participated eagerly in the dancing, pleasantly asking all the eligible young ladies for a turn. Kara had her request, and chatted away with him easily. He was a happy fellow and quite excited about his foray into the Hertfordshire area; sharing his plans to spend his time relaxing at Netherfield. Bingley's good nature made him an excellent dancing partner and Kara couldn't help but enjoy his joking company. He was more than willing to learn the steps to the unfamiliar dances, and he and Kara laughed heartily at his gaffes, (stepping on her feet more than once and turning left rather than right several times). Bingley's cool-mannered friend and sister stood off from the rest of the dancers, watching in dismay as Bingley and Kara laughed together like old friends.

After two more dances – one with Lady Lucas' daughter and another with the eldest Delaware girl – Bingley returned to the Adamas to ask Sharon to dance a Boulangere. The pattern of movement was slower, and involved groups of couples moving in a large circle. Kara had been planning to escape to the veranda when she was asked to dance by Colonel Forster's eldest son. He was a young man who often watched her with adoration in his eyes. The boy had sprouted up over the summer and now towered clumsily above her, but Kara still thought of him as "Young Brendan". She accepted him without hesitation, happy to avoid another encounter with Cousin Leoben who had danced with Kara twice already during the evening, leaning in toward her more than she liked, and she was hoping to stay away from him at all costs.

Sharon was beaming as Mr. Bingley led her from the dance Kara let her eyes drop to where her sister's hand was still tucked possessively in the crook of his arm. A knowing smile pulled at the corner of Kara's lips but she composed her face serenely as they stopped near the open doorway that led to the veranda.

"Miss Adama and Miss Sharon," Bingley said, acknowledging Kara's eldest status, "Might I introduce you to my sister, Miss Bingley."

The delicate young woman in the lovely gold gown nodded to them elegantly, but made no other move. Her eyes glanced down derisively to Sharon, then Kara, assessing their clothing then turning to the dark-haired man next to her as if to comment about what she'd seen.

"It is lovely to meet you," Kara ground out coldly in the ensuing silence, doing a small curtsy and willing her voice to remain calm. Sharon bobbed quickly in response and Kara waited, feeling underdressed and countrified next to Miss Bingley's Parisian elegance. Perhaps she should have let Cousin Leoben find her after all.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you," Dee replied in the languid tone of one who is used to these perfunctory introductions and has absolutely no interest in conversing with someone whom she believes does not deserve her attention.

Kara bristled at Dee's obviously rude demeanor, but in deference to Sharon who was clearly enamored by Karl Bingley, she held her tongue. Sharon, sensing her sister's discomfort, stepped in and began asking Dee about her time in Hertfordshire and whether or not she was enjoying their new country home.

"'Tis comfortable, I suppose. Although it is nothing compared to Mr. De Bourgh's estate in Derbyshire. Try as I might, I find it would be near impossible to arrange Netherfield in such a way that could draw a suitable comparison. Is that not so, Mr. De Bourgh?"

Lee, who was clearly trying to avoid Dee, ignored her question and kept his steely gaze ahead, staring at nothing in particular. Dee's obvious attempt at conversation having failed, the group fell into an awkward silence before Karl remembered his manners and hurriedly introduced Lee to the ladies, "Ah, and may I introduce you both to my good friend, Mr. Leland De Bourgh? He has joined my sister and I at Netherfield and shall be staying with us for the summer."

Again, Kara did a small curtsy while Lee managed the slightest nod that civility allowed, his face cold and indifferent. "_Ass,"_' Kara's mind prompted in annoyance, and she bit the side of her cheek to keep from smiling.

Bingley then turned his attention to Kara's sister. "Well, Miss Sharon, I must say what a delightful evening this has been. Such beautiful music and such charming company!" Karl practically gushed.

Kara interjected teasingly, "Oh Mr. Bingley, you have such an amiable nature as to see the good in everything, I presume! Why, this is the high mark of the summer for us country folk."

Lee was shocked at Kara's familiarity with Karl and frowned at her, which she promptly ignored and turned one of her glorious smiles to Karl, who laughed out loud. As the conversation between Mr. Bingley and her sister became more and more private, Kara was feeling increasingly more awkward. Colonel Forster came by to ask Miss Bingley to dance, which she accepted, and their group became one person smaller.

When Karl and Sharon walked away for some refreshments, Kara was left completely alone with the aloof and unsociable Mr. De Bourgh. She looked out to the dance floor, suddenly hoping that young Brendan might come help her, but he was dancing with Kitty, and unavailable. Cousin Leoben – as officious as he was, wasn't available either. A quick glance to the other side of the room showed her mother, who promptly caught Kara's eye and gave her a quick shooing motion as if pushing her toward the surly company of the man beside her. She sighed and turned toward him, forcing her face to stay impassive.

"And how are you finding the weather, Mr. De Bourgh?" Kara asked in a dull tone. From the corner of her eye, she could see her mother watching them avidly. The annoyance of the evening began to rise.

"Fine, Miss Kara, I thank you," the man responded grimly, looking out at the dancers, his face drawn and annoyed.

"And the shooting? Is it to your satisfaction?"

"I am afraid we have not had much of an opportunity for sport just yet."

"I am sorry to hear that sir." Kara was running out patience with this man. He was clearly not in the mood for conversation. Kara was getting more annoyed with his rudeness by the minute and true to form, decided to show this man that his behavior was bordering on rude, "I believe sir, that it is your turn to say something now," she said with a small smile. "I spoke of the weather and enquired after your stay. It is perhaps _your _turn to remark on the party, the music, the number of couples …"

Lee turned to look at her with a small frown on his face, but he did not look angry, simply curious and this just made Kara even bolder, "Or we might just be silent for now." She fidgeted a bit on her feet and began looking around hoping for someone to come and rescue her from spending more time with this wretched, miserable, rude man.

"Your wish is my command Miss Kara. Pray tell, of what shall we talk about next and I shall be at your service." Lee said softly.

The fact that he had actually _spoken_ made Kara jump a little and she turned back to him and said, "You speak! How fortunate!" she exclaimed, flashing a brilliant smile at Lee, who suddenly noticed her enchanting hazel eyes. She was teasing him and was simply … magnificent. It disturbed him in a way that he couldn't quite explain. She was completely unlike the vain and aristocratic women of his circle, and he wasn't sure whether or not he approved of her honesty. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted-she was speaking again.

"Mr. De Bourgh, please do not concern yourself on my behalf. I was merely pointing out what society dictates in such a circumstance. I can assure you that as we are both unattached at the moment, we shall not be left alone for much longer, so please do not trouble yourself with …"

Lee couldn't stand there any longer staring at this perplexing young woman without making a serious blunder and her casual mention of their both being unattached set off alarms in his head. Before Kara could finish her sentence, her turned to her and bowed.

"You will have to excuse me, Miss Kara."

And with that, he was gone.

Kara's eyes widened in disbelief. The rudeness of his behavior was unbelievable! She found her hands had clenched abruptly into fists in reaction. Turning out to the crowd, she saw her mother's disappointed face across the room from her. Kara was absolutely mortified at having been abandoned with such alacrity by Lee and was looking to escape and seethe in private. She began making her way to the double windows leading out to the veranda, but unfortunately, Cousin Leoben was standing in the doorway blocking it, in deep conversation with her sister, a book of scripture held tightly in Mary's hands. She could hear Leoben animatedly talking to her about the "one, true and living God". Kara sighed. She wasn't going to get past him unscathed and she wasn't particularly in the mood for a Sunday sermon. Glancing finally over to the side, she noticed Sharon standing alone at the refreshment table; Bingley was nowhere to be seen. Determined to enjoy her evening, she put the odious Cousin Leoben and the rude _Mr. Holier-than-thou Leland De Bourgh _out of her mind. Smiled and headed towards her sister.

"Well sister, it appears as though you are having quite a pleasant evening," Kara whispered to her sister as she approached. Sharon grinned and took a sip of her punch.

"Yes, I... " Sharon fumbled for words. "I think there is much to admire about Mr. Bingley."

Kara snorted, and put a hand to her mouth, smothering the unladylike sound.

"_Much to admire. _Careful Sharon. You are in danger of falling as madly in love with Karl Bingley and he is with you!" Kara taunted. Sharon turned, blushing bright red but Kara nudged her with her elbow.

"Oh I am just teasing you Sharon." Kara sighed. "I do admit that he is the most amiable of his crowd. Quite a bit more so than his friend, that is for sure!"

Sharon nodded, and looked out to where Karl and Lee were talking. She leaned in toward Kara.

"You stayed and talked with Mr. De Bourgh for a time. Am I to take it that he was _not_ worthy of admiration too?"

Kara grinned and shook her head ruefully, "I'm afraid to say that my company was most definitely _not_ to his liking. I said it before, but he is truly a miserable man!"

"Well, Mr. Bingley tells me that he is quite rich. In fact, he owns more than half of Derbyshire!"

"Yes, the miserable half I am sure," Kara said with some vehemence. Sharon was taken back by Kara's strong reaction, but she knew her sister enough to let it pass. Kara's temper was as quick to dissipate as it was to rise.

The sisters began to circle the room arm in arm when Kara noticed Lee and Bingley walking towards them. Both men were in deep conversation and did not see the two sisters. Ducking out of sight, Kara dragged Sharon to hide behind a rather large floral arrangement and partition, motioned for her to be silent as she pointed to the approaching gentlemen. She was just beginning to calm down and did not want to lose her sister to Karl Bingley just yet. Thankfully, Sharon had danced two dances with him already and could not accept another without raising some eyebrows, but Kara was still worried that if they were seen, Bingley would attach himself to them and then she would be stuck with the wretched Mr. De Bourgh. As they neared, the voices of the two men carried to them clearly over the top. "... come, come man," Bingley began. "I will not have you standing around in such a stupid manner with all of these lovely young ladies about."

There was a pause, and Sharon caught Kara's eyes for a moment, the two of them going silent as they overheard the discussion on the other side of the screen. Sharon took Kara's arm, pulling her closer to the divider so that the voices on the other side passed through more clearly.

"Do not waste your time with me, Karl," came Lee's cold answer. "There are none here that could tempt me."

Kara rolled her eyes, and Sharon grinned, catching the movement. Karl Bingley's voice rang out again.

"Oh surely there must be someone here who had caught your eye! Why there's Miss Adama. She cuts quite a fine figure, is quite amiable and as I understand it, has quite a few interests in common with you."

"The Miss Adama who has been chasing around with half the officers from the regiment here tonight?"

On the other side of the screen, both girls' eyes went wide. Caprica's behavior had been noticed then.

"No Lee! You know I am not speaking of that _child_. I was talking about Miss _Kara_ Adama."

"Oh? What could that impertinent girl have in common with _ME_, Karl?" Lee responded.

"Miss Sharon tells me that her sister is as fine a shot as any man. She is an accomplished rider and is particularly well read. Of course, she is uncommonly pretty as well."

There was a pause, and Kara could imagine the expression of disbelief (and disdain?) crossing the coldly sophisticated face of Lee De Bourgh.

"And if she is even half as engaging as her sister," Bingley continued, "I believe she would make pleasant enough company for a single dance. There are more ladies than gentleman in this assembly, and your participation would make the evening more agreeable for everyone."

"I'm not _inclined_, Karl," he said, his tone final.

For a moment, Kara remembered her effort to make small talk with Lee and her lips pressed together in a hard line. The man was so arrogant, he wasn't worth the time it took to be polite. Sharon's eyes were wide, and she placed a hand on Kara's arm as if holding her back from shouting out. Bingley's voice started again, a thread of annoyance echoing through it.

"Well, I can see that you are determined to be brooding and serious. All right Lee. You may go ahead and sulk in your dark corner. You are quite possibly the worst guest to have at a dance old friend..." Then Karl's happy laughter could be heard and the two of them continued beyond the screen until they could be heard no more. Kara shook her head in disbelief and glanced at her sister, raising her eyebrows and shrugging.

"As I said," Kara said darkly. "My company was not to his liking."

-[section break]-

Finally having made her escape, Kara stood on the deserted stone veranda, her arms crossing her chest, listening to the music that poured through the open windows and doorways. It was nearing three in the morning and she was waiting for things to wind down so she could find her family and go home. She had come outside after Cousin Leoben had cornered her by the refreshment table and begun trying to talk to her about the roles and responsibilities of a clergyman's wife, making assumptions that made her hand ache to slap him. Leoben bothered her with his talk of her "special destiny" and she'd found herself running off the moment one of the military officers came forward to ask for a dance.

The wind had picked up slightly and a shiver ran the length of Kara's spine. She wasn't dressed for the night air, and had just turned back toward the direction of the open doorway when a figure stepped through it. He immediately stopped, bobbing stiffly in a formal bow.

"My apologies, Miss Kara, I did not see you there. I shall not disturb you."

It was Mr. De Bourgh, and for some reason his overly-polite comment struck the wrong chord in Kara's chest. As he turned to leave, Kara stepped forward and dropped the ladylike facade she'd been playing at all evening, hands clenching in fists at her side.

"On the contrary sir. It is not _I_ who is bothered by _your _presence, let me assure you." Kara said, her voice pulling the syllables out in an exaggeration of the Ton's aristocratic patois. "There is _nothing _here that could tempt me."

"Excuse me?" Lee said, turning abruptly to face Kara, his face growing dark to hear his own words thrown back at him, shocked at her impropriety.

Kara laughed, and shook her head, staring out into the darkness beyond and crossing her arms against her chest.

"No, I do _not_ excuse you, Mr. De Bourgh," she snapped, turning back on him, and stepping closer. "But do not worry, I will not waste any more of your time, _sir_."

"I do not understand," Lee began, frowning. "What exactly is this about? Have I offended you in some way? If I have, please allow me to …"

"I heard every word you _said_," Kara hissed, stepping forward again so that the two of them were now toe to toe. "YOU with your proud and arrogant assumptions. Coming to Hertfordshire to look down on the rest of us!"

"I do not know of what you—" His second denial was the final spark that ignited Kara's temper. She wagged her finger at him, words coming fast and angry as Lee stood, eyes wide before her, watching her fury erupt.

"Do not bother denying it. I _HEARD EVERY WORD_! And I must say, it is quite presumptuous of you to assume that I would _NEED _or _WANT _your attention! You, who are so refined! You are the most arrogant and rude man I have ever met and I am _not _ going to stand around and allow you to disrespect me and my family! I am a gentleman's daughter, sir and you are purported to be a gentleman, so as such, we are equal. Beyond that, you know nothing – absolutely _nothing _– about me, so how _dare _you presume that _I _ would not be good enough for you? You, sir, need a lesson in civility. You need to …"

The movement from Leland De Bourgh caught Kara completely off guard. One second she was ranting gloriously, her body infused with fury, and the next second his lips were pressed against hers, cutting her words off in surprise. The kiss was short and mostly chaste, though Lee's hands brushed Kara's waist through the thin fabric of her dress as he pulled her to him. Kara's eyes flared wide as the embrace abruptly ended and he stepped away from her once more, both of them breathing hard. Lee was staring at her with a smoldering desire that left Kara speechless, her cheeks flushed.

There was no time to even consider what the action meant. Behind the two of them, an angry voice suddenly boomed out.

"Step _away _from my daughter, _SIR_!" It was the Admiral.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Lee's hope, when he walked out onto the veranda, was simply to have a few moments alone. The oppressive attentions of those in attendance at the Forster's ball, especially the covetous gaze of every eligible, unmarried woman in the Hertfordshire area, had begun to wear on his already raw nerves. Lee had been ready to leave hours ago. Karl Bingley, however, had found someone who had prompted him to stay, and since Lee couldn't, with any degree of propriety, go home with the unmarried Miss Bingley without her brother as a chaperone, he'd been forced to wait for his friend.

Lee was seething with annoyance by the time he stepped through the doorway into the night air. If he was completely honest with himself, his ill-humour had as much to do with his own, personal issues as with the present company. He had received a letter from his aunt Ellen De Bourgh, by personal carrier, earlier that evening. Aunt Ellen was his relation by marriage to his uncle, Lord Saul De Bourgh, a gruff and cantankerous man, very unlike Lee's father. While his parents were still alive, they had avoided socializing with is aunt and uncle as much as possible. But ever since his father's death, Lee had found himself with regular (and unwanted) attention from them. He'd come to Netherfield, in large part, because he wanted to escape their constant pestering. It seemed his move hadn't deterred them in the least.

Particular phrases from the letter had been circling through his mind all night ...

… _it is with great joy and everlasting faith in your sense of honor and loyalty to our great family,__ nephew, that I write to tell you of a most promising venture which shall, in due course, provide a sizable increase to our fortune, ensuring stability and security for future generations. Fear not my dear, that this is a dangerous speculation, for your uncle and I have been most diligent in our enquiries and assure you that participating in the scheme will be of great benefit to both yourself and our family ..._

That was _exactly_ what scared Lee the most: that the De Bourgh's were attempting to sway his decision... and Lee did _not _like being manipulated! It irked him to know that his aunt and uncle were backing him into a corner by appealing to his sense of familial pride.

_Your cousin Samuel, as you know, is ill-qualified for business. His talents lie elsewhere and we are convinced that had his delicate nature allowed for proper instruction, he would have been a great proficient. His gentle and artistic t__emperament simply does not allow him forays in to such dealings as this, so it is to _you_, nephew, that we must look to for ensuring our family's prosperity …_

"Delicate nature and gentle & artistic temperament" indeed! Sam was a lazy dandy who used the family name to gain access to the highest circles, drink himself under tables, and gamble his allowance away. Lord only knew how many "conquests" he had under his belt. Lee was forever bailing him out with promises of keeping his true nature secret from his aunt and uncle.

… _our solicitor, Mr. R. Lampkin, has drawn up the necessary documents which simply require your signature. Of course, as with any venture of this sort, a small sum must be invested and as you are aware, our own prospects are sadly tied up in immovable assets. This is why, dearest Leland, your immediate attention is crucial. We must have the funds in hand within the month or else we shall lose this opportunity, which simply would not do …_

And there it was: the crux of the matter. The great Lord and Lady De Bourgh didn't want to risk any of their own fortune on a highly suspect investment scheme, but did not hesitate to try to cajole Lee to part with his. This was nothing new either. All his life, his aunt had been involved in various nefarious plots to advance herself and her family and had always relied on others to finance them. Lee's father had cautioned him to be wary of his aunt, especially when she was especially solicitous and sweet.

… _your uncle and I will be traveling to Netherfield within a fortnight to bring you the papers personally. Samuel will also be joining us, as I fear this past season in Town has been quite a strain for him and some country air will do him a world of __good …_

Lee was truly furious with them for encroaching on his stay like this. It was as if they were stalking him, but he knew from personal experience that once his aunt decided on a course of action, it would be near impossible to deter her. He simply had to wait and deal with her in person. He had made a mental note to warn Karl Bingley of the disaster that was to befall him with the arrival of the De Bourgh's, especially of his cousin Sam who would find Hertfordshire ripe with new opportunities to cause mischief.

Lee sighed as he stepped into the night air to clear his head of yet another dilemma. While he had known that pending an evening at a country ball to be mind numbingly tedious, he hadn't expected to be so enthralled by one Miss Kara Adama. From the moment they had arrived and he had caught her curious glance, Lee had felt an instantaneous attraction. He had found himself watching her throughout the evening and when Karl finally introduced them, had been struck dumb and could not utter a word. He could tell that she had been put off by his inability to speak and had attempted to say something nice before she had made the comment about their being unattached. He hadn't intended to be rude, but he'd heard enough of those comments to know when to turn tail and run, especially after he'd noticed her mother's insisting gestures. It was an instinct, but as he had made his way across the room and away from her, he felt that perhaps he might have insulted her.

He thought back to his conversation with Karl and was grateful that the man hadn't realized that Lee's vehement arguments against Kara were simply a desperate attempt to hide his attraction to her. Out in the cool crisp air, Lee allowed himself a moment to reflect on his reaction to Kara. She was clearly attractive, beautiful, actually. Unlike most of the ladies in his social circle, she didn't use rouge or an abundance of jewelry in her dress. She had a simple beauty about her that was breathtaking. It was effortless and she appeared completely unaware of it, which made it even more alluring. Lee had been completely gob-smacked. He had never had this reaction to _anyone_ let alone a young country lady of little fortune and poor relations. He had been brought up knowing marriage was a duty he could not shirk, but had also known that the future Mrs. Leland De Bourgh would have to be from the top circles with a sizeable dowry. Finding an attractive and intelligent woman would of course, be preferable, but Lee had no illusions about all the other requirements his wife was expected to have. That's why the attraction to Kara scared him. His position, with its obligations and expectations of duty, wouldn't allow him to pay any attention to her, let alone give in to his attraction. While the thought of spending time with her and getting to know her was extremely appealing, he wasn't such a cad as to trifle with a respectable young lady.

Deep in thought, he had taken a few steps away from the entrance when a movement to his left caught his eye and he froze, wondering if he'd just walked in on a private liaison. The figure turned, hearing his footsteps. It was the person he had been thinking about, Miss Kara Adama.

There was the briefest moment when neither moved. In that half-second, Lee found himself absorbing a hundred details he'd missed before. Her unadorned dress of duchesse silk skimmed smoothly over her curves. In the soft moonlight, the fine white fabric was semi-transparent and her entire shape – from her long legs, to narrow waist and ample bosom – was silhouetted in relief. Her hair was a shining, golden blonde, and was pulled back off her face, into a series of soft coils at the back of her head which were shot through with silver ribbons twinkling in the moonlight. Tendrils of hair brought Lee's attention to the back of her long neck... to the side of her face where her high cheekbones swooped upward... and from there to her full lips and large, luminous eyes. She was absolutely stunning and Lee caught his breath.

Clearly surprised – and not at all pleased, Lee noted – she had paused, bright blotches of color on her cheeks, and it suddenly occurred to Lee to wonder who she'd come outside to meet. The thought irked him for some reason he couldn't explain.

"My apologies, Miss Adama, I did not see you there," Lee said, bowing stiffly and wondering if _all _the Adama girls were this poorly supervised and wild. "I shall not disturb you." With that, he made a stiff bow and turned to leave when he heard her saucy reply.

"On the contrary sir. It is not _I_ who is bothered by _your _presence, let me assure you," Kara snapped. "There is _nothing _here that could tempt me."

There was something about her phrasing that had a prickle of heat rising up Lee's neck. It suddenly occurred to him that she had _heard _his conversation with Karl. He was completely horrified by the realization.

Of course, the sensible thing was to walk away with another apology, but Lee found he simply lost all sense around this girl, and he took a step forward to challenged her insolence. "Excuse me?" Lee said.

The young woman laughed loudly at his fumbling words, and the part of Lee's brain that wasn't reeling with embarrassment realized that he really ought to _recognize the timbre of that laughter. _But he had no time to consider it, because she was already walking toward him, furious. As she began her tirade against him, he found himself mesmerized by her eyes, sparkling like burnished gold in the light pouring out from the windows. Lee tried to stumble his way out of the conversation, but his feeble attempts at denial met with more vehemence from this glorious woman. She was almost standing toe to toe with him, clearly closer than propriety dictated and Lee found himself caught up in the heady scent of – was it lavender?

Kara's temper seemed to have taken the best of her and Lee was abruptly aware of the way her breasts heaved against the thin fabric of her dress as she seethed and hissed at him,. He was having an impossible time focusing on what she was actually saying as he struggled to keep his eyes on her face (with her tempting lips, smooth skin and beautiful black-fringed eyes); he knew if he let them drop to her body, he'd be lost. He could feel his temper rising by degrees, his body warring between rage and desire.

He snarled a half-hearted reply and was promptly cut off as Miss Adama began to shout – really, impertinently, _loudly_ – her anger making her even more attractive and frankly, beyond insane! Had she lost ALL sense of propriety? They didn't even know each other! As she raged on, her proximity, the slender curve of her neck, her hands rolled into fists like a schoolyard ruffian, her chest heaving with anger... Lord, her _passion_ simply bowled him over and without any conscious thought, he gave in to the impulse, closed the small distance between them and pulled her into a kiss.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice was screaming that this was NOT who he was: Leland De Bourgh did NOT give in to his impulses and kiss young ladies in front of open doorways at a country ball. But she had completely bewitched him and left him no other option. As their lips touched, she froze unexpectedly, under his sudden caress, her lips trembling as Lee's moved against hers. His hand had brushed her waist as he pulled her toward him, and Lee's fingers ached to explore the rest of her soft skin... s_lowly and thoroughly_. Suddenly the realization of what he was doing roared through Lee's over-loaded senses. He let go of Kara and stepped back abruptly, feeling the sudden urge to run.

Kara was staring at him, eyes wide and innocent, cheeks flooded with embarrassed color, her breath coming in ragged gasps. She looked utterly horrified, yet beguiling, face terrified and unsure. Lee knew from her reaction to his mouth against her own, that she'd never been kissed before. If he were at the gambling tables at Almack's, he'd wager his entire fortune on it.

She was an innocent and he'd just compromised her.

"Step _away _from my daughter, _SIR_!"

Lee spun on his heel, seeing that Admiral Adama, to whom he had been introduced earlier, was coming toward the two of them, hands rolled into fists, face red and furious. A random thought flitted through Lee's mind – this was clearly where Kara got her temper. It was quickly replaced by a second, horrible realization.

_He had been set up._

The Adamas, like all the other Hertfordshire families with eligible daughters – with their avaricious, grappling desires to get their hands on his ample fortune – had set up their daughter to be "compromised" by him. There were probably any number of "witnesses" hiding in the shadows right now. A flash of pure disgust and fury ran through Lee's veins. He'd played right into their hands.

"Kara!" the older man growled. "Your mother and sisters are waiting in the carriage. Return to them _at ONCE_!"

"But Papa, I..." she started, her eyes wide.

"Kara - _GO_!" Adama's voice boomed.

"I _will_..." she said, voice breaking, "but please Papa, I - "

"NO!" Her father's roar interrupted her, words bitter. "You leave this place while you still CAN!"

Tears were starting to roll down Miss Adama's cheeks, and her hands were clasped tightly together against her chest. Lee had a sudden urge to defend her.

"Yes, sir," she whispered, and rushed past Lee, and back in through the open doorway where strains of slow music were still flowing. Her absence left the two men a few paces from one another.

"You!" the older man growled, stalking toward Lee, face livid. "What have you to say to this ... _Sir!_"

The way he said the final word – stretching it into a sneer – made Lee perfectly aware of what he thought of Lee and his behavior. De Bourgh's banked anger flared again.

"Sir, I am perfectly aware of the current situation," Lee said, voice cold and hard, full of disdain. "Although it was certainly not my intention to compromise a young lady whose condition in life is so decidedly beneath my own, I am a gentleman and will offer for her hand."

"Stop!" The older man roared, moving to with a few inches of Lee. They were exactly the same height and although Lee was a generation younger, he'd be willing to bet that this man, given his fury, could still offer a fair fight. Lee waited for the man's glove to come off, slapping his face and challenging him to a duel. For a couple seconds, the old man seemed to be weighing something, the muscle in his jaw jumping in irritation.

"What I just _observed...,_" Mr. Adama said coldly, "Is that as far as it went?"

"There was no other time," Lee said, suddenly off-kilter. "And I am perfectly aware of what is expected of me under the circumstances, and as I said, am willing to offer for Miss Kara's hand."

"I want no such thing!" The older man growled, face growing red again. "I can think of _NOTHING_ that will make my daughter more miserable than to be chained to an over-inflated dandy who thinks nothing of those people who have – _by no choice of their own _– been dealt a lesser station in life."

"I am afraid I do not understand, sir. I thought …"

"You thought WRONG!" Adama roared. There was a slight pause, both men breathing heavily. "What I _expect_ Mr. De Bourgh, is for this never to be mentioned again. It was fortunate that I was the only witness to this … this … this _complete_ lack of propriety, but I will restrain my suspicions and count on your purported sense of honor and expect you to behave as a gentleman and NEVER MENTION THIS TO ANYONE. Am I understood, sir?"

Lee's mind was reeling at the implications. First, he was no longer being held to the societal standard requiring him to marry Miss Adama. And for that he was blessedly relieved. Second, he realized that there was actually no set-up involved, and that Admiral Adama was ignoring all reasonable expectations to provide his daughter with marriage to a man who'd compromised her. That both surprised and disturbed him. Third, he was both embarrassed and offended that the Admiral was questioning his being honorable and a gentleman. But in this situation, he swallowed his pride and anger, and as the impropriety of the situation warred with Lee's troublesome feelings of guilt, he nodded stiffly.

"...But let me tell you this, young man," the older man spat, his voice dropping maliciously. "I have lived a good long time in the _real world_... and my military background has given me a very different perspective on dealing with issues such as this..."

"Pardon me?" Lee asked, his eyebrows draw together, his anger returning. He knew that Adama had been an Admiral in the Navy, but he wasn't sure what he was suggesting.

"Let me be very clear," Adama snapped, finger poking angrily at Lee's chest. "Should I ever find you in a situation like this with Kara or any one of my daughters, you and I will be meeting together at dawn."

And with that, the older man stormed off the veranda, leaving Lee alone with his turbulent thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The carriage ride home was filled with the happy voices of four out of the five Adama daughters. Kara stayed silent, looking out the window to the darkness beyond, Caprica slumped against her. Mr. Collins was present, and so everyone was more closely packed than usual. He sat next to Mary, talking in a loud voice about the gospel and her interpretations of destiny versus choice. On the other side of the carriage, Mrs. Adama was ecstatic with Sharon's progress with Mr. Karl Bingley, who'd danced with her more than with any other girl present, and who'd spent most of his free time during the evening chatting amiably. Sharon blushed and stammered her way through explanations as her mother demanded a line-by-line playback of the romance's progress.

"I think it is fair to say, Mr. Adama," Laura said as Sharon finished, face determined, "that my plan might be closer to fruition than I realized! Why, did you see? Mr. Bingley was completely enamored! He stood up with Sharon _twice_! Twice! It was of course, vexing to see him stand up with any other girl but my Sharon, but to have him pay such _particular_ attention to our daughter! Oh, my darling child! I knew you could not be so beautiful for nothing!"

"Would that he had sprained his ankle after the first dance and spared us of all this," grumbled the Admiral.

"Oh, Admiral! You are determined to be in ill humor! I am quite delighted with Mr. Bingley. He is so handsome! And charming! And everything a gentleman should be! Oh, but my dear, did you _see_ the lace on his sister's …"

"NO! No lace! I beg of you. Laura, I am quite tired and there is a limit to what I am willing to bear. I attended the ball as you requested, but I must insist on being spared any discussion of _lace,_ madam."

Laura's face fell slightly and she glared at her grumpy husband, but continued talking, albeit quietly, to Caprica and Kitty about the dance, throwing a question or two Sharon's way every once in a while.

Kara, who knew precisely where her father's ill humor was coming from, sat back, miserable. Across from her, cousin Leoben kept trying to engage her in conversation, and to avoid him, she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She shut out the chatter and focused on what had happened with Lee Adama on the veranda. She had never been kissed by a man before and the feelings it brought out in her warred with her predisposition to hate _this_ particular man. She could still feel the softness of his lips, the heat of his body against hers and the slight shiver that had ran through them both as they kissed. Confused and upset, she wished for nothing more than to go home and confide in Sharon and seek her calm advice.

The carriage finally pulled to a stop in front of Longbourn, and all the girls and Mr. Collins poured out the carriage doors, passing cloaks and hats to sleepy-eyed servants before scattering within the house and heading to their individual rooms.

"Kara," the Admiral said quietly, watching his eldest daughter pause on the stairs, and turn around cautiously. "In my study, please..."

As the rest of the girls continued on up to their bedrooms, Kara's mother was in deep conversation with Sharon about the best ways to convince a young man that he couldn't live without her. All were oblivious to the drama about to unfold on the first floor. Kara turned and walked slowly to the heavy wooden door of her father's study, shutting it behind her and waiting as her father used a candle to light the oil lamp on his desk.

"Sit," he murmured, looking exhausted and concerned.

Kara settled slowly in the leather-backed chair, staring at the clasped hands in her lap. She had the sinking feeling that she'd soon be betrothed to the dismal Mr. De Bourgh, a fellow who, she still believed, owned the miserable half of Derbyshire, and who – barring the briefest moment when he'd kissed her and she had felt an unfamiliar tingle throughout her body – was someone she couldn't stand to be around. It was almost as bad as the idea of marrying her cousin, Mr. Collins.

The moments dragged on without her father saying anything, and eventually Kara glanced up at him. He was watching her, an expression of concern and disappointment on his wrinkled face. Clearing his throat, he caught her eye, and spoke in a voice low and sad.

"Are you … well?" The Admiral asked softly. Kara was surprised at the solicitous tone; she had expected a dressing down and instead was receiving warm concern.

"I am, sir. I thank you." She said, still wary of what was clearly going to be a stern lecture on the behavior of a proper young lady. Her father had often let her get away with things that girls her age wouldn't be allowed to do, but she was sure this incident was beyond anything even he would tolerate. She was also dreading the moment when he let her know that she would now be forever connected to the odious Leland De Bourgh, whether or not she approved of the match. This made her a little angry, and in a moment of defiance, she raised her head and looked at her father in the eye, refusing to hear her "sentence" with downcast eyes.

The Admiral, knowing his daughter well, sighed and continued in his soft tone, "your mother often reminds me that I have indulged you more than I ought. I suppose that is partly true. Maybe I encourage you to be true to yourself because I see a little of myself in you."

Again, her father's caring voice deflated her and Kara shamefully dropped her gaze to her hands, pressing them tightly together.

"Papa, I am truly sorry, I did not-"

"Kara, please," he said quietly, holding up his hand to stop her from continuing. "Your forget my dear that I was once young and know what it is to … lose control."

Burning with shame, her father's insinuation also ignited her anger and she glanced back up, ready to defend herself.

"Papa! I assure you, it was not _I_ who lost control! Why I would never allow that man to…," She said heatedly.

"My child, I am not accusing you of any particular wrong doing. I am merely trying to assess the extent of the situation," the Admiral continued in his soft voice, his eyes imploring with her to calm down. "Do you have … _feelings_ … for Mr. De Bourgh?"

"No! Papa! He is arrogant and rude and he said I was not … I have no … Papa, _NO_!" Kara's face was aghast.

Her father nodded before taking his glasses off and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That makes it somewhat easier, I suppose, but it is quite apparent that _he_ has feelings for _you._"

Kara laughed nervously, eyes darting around the room for a second. This was getting more uncomfortable by the second.

"Oh Papa! You do not know how wrong you are! He barely finds me tolerable! I _heard _him say so! He is disagreeable and proud. Papa, when you happened upon us, I had been chastising him for his ill behavior towards us … _me _… and then he ..." She let her words fade off, unable to express it.

"Hmmph," her father grumbled. "So you were giving him a dressing down when he encroached upon you, am I correct?" Kara nodded, looking away. "Kara, I know you have never been in such a predicament before. You need to understand my child that not every man would be as honorable as Mr. De Bourgh and step back after such a transgression. And not every man would be so quick to offer for your hand when caught."

And there it was. Kara was sure that the next words from her father would seal her fate forever. The silence dragged on with Kara stealing glances at her father and trying to calm the rapid beating of her heart. She did NOT want this. She made a vow to herself that should she be shackled to that dandified specimen of a man, she would make his life a living hell.

The Admiral, seeing the various emotions cross Kara's face continued, "You put yourself in a precarious situation Kara." Seeing Kara bristle, he stopped her again and continued, "I understand that it might not have been your intention, but placing yourself, unchaperoned, in the presence of an unmarried and much sought after man, in full view of an audience of gossiping neighbors, was perhaps not the wisest choice." Her father's eyebrows dropped together in worry. "Things might have gone very differently with someone less in controlof himself."

Kara's eyes dropped to her hands again, shamed and embarrassed. There were a few seconds of silence before he spoke again.

"Go to bed now child. We will not speak of this further."

Stunned that he had not mentioned her inevitable and impending marriage to De Bourgh, Kara glanced, wide-eyed at her father before she bolted from the room, bounding up the stairs, not stopping until she was up in her bedroom. The conversation with her father had confused her even more and as she plaited her hair and began preparing for bed, the face of Mr. Leland De Bourgh, and the brooding, hungry look in his blue eyes as he pulled back from kissing her, ran through her mind until she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The next weeks were a flurry of events for everyone. Hertfordshire and the districts surrounding the city of London were busier than usual with travelers, as there were more reports in the broadsheets about macabre forms of alchemy going on in the university laboratories. Bodies being stolen and experimented on. People who'd been assumed dead... some, it was claimed, who'd even been_ buried..._ showing up alive. People had begun carrying talismans to ward off evil – cawls and black-market religious icons. Church attendance had surged. In the scientific community, there were claims of rejuvenating tissue with the use of electricity, and an exposé, under the guise of a novella, had been written by a young, unmarried novelist by the name of Mary Wollstonecroft Godwin.

That summer, parliament was in an uproar. The question of primogeniture and the supremacy of male issue was being breached by several families as the issues of dwindling male heirs threatened to topple family alliances that had ruled England since the Norman conquest. Political maneuverings between elected and appointed officials caused deadlocks in the House of Commons. The instability of the government and elite control was causing rampant fears at a time when rumors and fear-mongering abounded. The nightmarish stories circulating about the London underworld had all classes in upheaval. Even the guilds were becoming involved, as they feared infiltration by the so-called Alchemical Threat.

In Hertfordshire, the Adama family was distracted by its own plans for alliances. The romance between Sharon Adama and Mr. Karl Bingley was the biggest news of the year within the small-town community. Mr. Bingley had wasted no time in visiting the Admiral two days after the Forster's ball to formally ask his permission to court Sharon and this had delighted Laura as much as her daughter, if not more. Of course, there were instances in which a marriage proposal was not the inevitable result of a courtship, so Laura Adama, the doting mother, had suddenly turned into a general, and spent her days planning the next battle in her ongoing war. She intended to have a proposal out of Bingley secured by the end of the summer and she went at it with dogged determination. The Admiral, hiding behind his newspaper, watched with bemused detachment as Laura navigated Sharon through each step of the this very intricate game. He was once again, glad that he was not on the opposite side of a conflict from his wife. She was a force of nature when she wanted something.

The young couple's courtship was facilitated further by the usual number of dinner parties and outings. While Dee Bingley begrudgingly hosted several functions at Netherfield out of necessity, Laura Adama took advantage of every opportunity to have Mr. Bingley and his party at Longbourn. Hunting and riding parties, dinners, luncheons, afternoon tea, croquet: all were available and invitations were extended on a regular basis. Added to this were the obligatory invitations from the other genteel families of Hertfordshire and the summer had thus turned in to one large, seemingly never ending social event.

Whenever possible, Sharon and Karl were placed together by intention and the prompting of Laura Adama. As was proper, Lee and Kara had been tasked with being the couple's defacto chaperones, which meant that they spent an inordinate amount of time together, keeping an acceptable distance from the love birds. The first few days of this arrangement were awkward and uncomfortable. Lee, who had been the focus of the Admiral's stern gaze more than once, and had withdrawn further into himself, projecting a cold and distant demeanor.

Kara, equally apprehensive of both her father and Lee, was at first at a loss and kept mostly quiet, but after a few days, and since her father hadn't mentioned anything about the "incident" or an impending engagement, reverted back to her own jovial self and took every opportunity to tease and challenge Lee. She debated with him on every subject, obviously surprising Lee with her extensive knowledge of politics, science and literature. Kara took great delight in ruffling his feathers and when he would finally break through his icy façade and say something back, she would smirk and walk away with one last biting remark, leaving Lee irritated and more often than not, somewhat aroused.

They were constantly thrown together, even when Sharon and Karl did not need a chaperone. They were seated next to each other at concerts, across from each other during meals at Longbourn, and paired up in outdoor games. Her constant presence made Lee uncomfortable. As they spent more time together, Kara seemed to relax around him, and as she began to joke and smile more, the harder it was for Lee to maintain his aloof demeanor and keep behind his mask of icy indifference. He often found himself lying in bed at night remembering the softness of her lips and the feel of her body against his as he had pulled her in his arms. Kara seemed oblivious and it appeared as though she had completely forgotten their encounter. There was no denying it: Kara Adama had gotten under his skin and there seemed to be no way to avoid her.

One sunny, leisurely afternoon at Netherfield had sealed Lee's predicament. He had joined Karl, Sharon and Kara as they spent the earlier part of the afternoon walking the grounds. Afterwards, they had adjourned to the drawing room for some refreshment, and Sharon and Karl inevitably sought a quiet spot for some tete-a-tete. Lee was left with Dee and Kara, who was trying to read a book quietly on the couch. Dee, like the typical "fashionable" girl that she was, didn't particularly enjoy reading and was constantly interrupting Kara. As Dee rattled on, Lee found himself smiling as Kara endured her obviously condescending attention. He could not help but stare at her with her lovely simplicity. Her unadorned gown was a relief next to the hideous outfit Dee was wearing and he could, again, make out the curves of her body through the thin fabric. Kara glanced up and found him staring at her with such an uncharacteristically bright smile that she took in a sharp breath. It was so rare to see Lee convey such openness that she was momentarily taken back. She caught herself, however, and rolled her eyes at him, unexpectedly making him laugh out loud. Of course, that drew everyone's attention to him, and Dee slithered over to use every weapon in her arsenal to lean over and inquire after his cause of mirth.

"It was nothing important Miss Dee, I assure you. I was simply reminded of a story Karl had shared with me earlier," Lee responded, firmly dropping his aloof mask in place.

"Well Mr. De Bourgh, I am sure we would all be pleased to hear the tale. There is nothing I love more than to be diverted by an amusing story. Surely whatever the tale, it must have been excessively diverting to cause you, with your discerning taste, to remember it with such fondness," Dee gushed.

Having been mercifully abandoned by Dee, Kara watched the pair and tried hard to hide her smirk. Looking over at her, Lee caught the sparkle in her eyes and was struck, once again, by her beauty. As Kara gave him a warm and sympathetic look, Lee felt his heart turn and realized with complete certainty, that his attraction to her had gone beyond a casual admiration. Leland De Bourgh had fallen in love. This would not do! He had to find a way to extract himself from this place, from her company post haste. Blushing furiously, he stood up and mumbled a vague excuse before rushing from the room. Completely startled by his reaction and by the furious gaze Dee threw at her, Kara was flustered and at a loss. She had seen the soft look Lee had given her and thought she saw something more … something indescribable in his eyes. For that brief moment, she had felt a flutter in her chest, and as he stormed from the room, she found herself taking deep breaths to calm her pounding heart. What was happening to her? Why did he affect her so much?

-[section break]-

Back in his room, Lee paced nervously trying to figure out a way to leave Netherfield without creating a commotion. If he stayed, he would have no way of avoiding Kara, with the constant Bingley / Adama excursions. Karl was clearly smitten with Sharon, and although Lee was somewhat anxious about his friend making an imprudent alliance with the Adama family whose monetary offerings were practically nonexistent, Karl was stubbornly refusing to listen to any of his concerns. More than once, he had flared his nostrils, leaning over Lee menacingly and had told him in flavorful language that if he, Karl, were interested in pursuing Sharon Adama, that he _would do it, _and that Lee, as his friend, should mind his own business. Lee frowned, remembering. Clearly, Lee was having trouble following his own advice. But what to do? Maybe he could conjure up some emergency at Pemberley that needed his immediate attention. As he was formulating this plan, he realized that he could not leave because his entire family was about to descend on Netherfield and it was too late to belay _their_ plans without raising suspicion. He groaned as he sat on his bed and cradled his head in his hands. He would simply have to endure Kara's close proximity for a few more weeks.

Lee was very aware of the expectations that society and his family had of him. Kara Adama was everything society dictated he should stay away from: a country girl who was clearly unrefined, without having had the benefit of tutelage from the masters, and without a dowry. Yes, she was a gentleman's daughter, but who was her mother? And her sisters? Lee sighed heavily with the uncomfortable realization that none of it seemed to matter to him any more. He had always chafed at society's strict restrictions and now, in the face of this enchanting woman, the rule-abiding Leland De Bourgh was at a loss.

Ever the solution-oriented man of action, he began examining his feelings towards her as he rose from the bed and began pacing again. He felt that if he could compartmentalize it, he could overcome it. In many ways, Kara Adama was none of the things Lee enjoyed in a woman. Unlike the quiet submissiveness of Dee Bingley, Kara Adama was terribly opinionated. She'd happily argued with Lee on any and all topics, refusing to back down, shouting at him one second, teasing him mercilessly the next, laughing at his discomfort all the while. It made him want to grab her and...

Lee forced those thoughts out of his mind. She clearly tempted his self-control and it left him feeling helpless. He simply wanted - no, needed - to be near her.

He shook his head and sat on the bed again, willing himself to remain calm and rational. It was true, certain elements of her character and lack of etiquette horrified Lee's sensibilities. For one, she had the tongue of a sailor when provoked. They'd been out shooting on the fields at Netherfield, and Lee had been shocked when she'd come along with the men for target practice. Lee had spoken to Karl just as Kara had aimed her rifle and she'd missed her target slightly – though not by much. She'd turned to Lee afterward, cursing him for distracting her and challenging him to another round. He'd been overly conscientious to be silent when she'd aimed the overly-large gun against her shoulder. She'd beaten him soundly, laughing with glee afterward.

The behavior of the Adama girls, in general, warred with Lee's ingrained sense of decorum and propriety. The three younger siblings, who for all intents and purposes looked like triplets, were unruly and wild. At balls, they were often in the unattended presence of the young officers. Lee frowned, remembering how Caprica, in particular, hung off a young man he was well acquainted with, a Mr. Gauis Wickham. Lee knew his character from firsthand experience. He'd spent time with him as a young man, when Wickham was in the employ of his aunt and uncle De Bourgh; he had been working on one of the De Bourgh's many get-rich-schemes. It bothered Lee how generously the Adama family, and Kara herself, included Wickham in their gatherings. From experience, Lee knew there was absolutely _nothing_ about his old acquaintance that could suggest anything good could come of his connection to the Adama girls. His leering attentions to Kara did not sit well with Lee and it wasn't until this very moment when he realized what he had been feeling was pure, unadulterated jealousy. How _dare_ that ball of slime flirt with _his_ Kara. That thought suddenly slammed into him with such force that he sprang up and began pacing again. When had Kara Adama become _his_? _Oh, this is bad._

To add fuel to the fire, within a few days his aunt and uncle would arrive with his _charming_ cousin Sam, the wastrel son of his aunt Ellen and uncle Saul De Bourgh. Lee was wary of Sam's arrival, because he knew that as lecherous as Sam was, he also had the uncanny ability to set people at ease and make instant friends wherever he went. He was always very careful to keep his true character hidden and managed to leave a string of heartbroken girls in his wake.

Lee frowned, realizing how all of the issues he'd hoped to escape from in London had simply followed him to Netherfield. The grasping families hoping to marry him off to their daughters were just as much an issue as they had been at Ton. Dee Bingley provided some respite, when he paid attention to her, but he found her to be a terrible bore. Now, he had to contend with his overbearing family and to top it off, he had gotten himself emotionally attached to a girl, who while positively magnificent, could not be a worse match for him.

-[section break]-

The morning his family arrived, Sam had clapped Lee happily on the shoulder, half-knocking him down like an oversized puppy in his enthusiasm, and in keeping up with his "artist" ruse in front of the family, bounded off across the hills to find a "picturesque spot" to write sonnets. His aunt and uncle were completely oblivious and gushed about their son incessantly. If Lee's nerves were frayed before, he was now seriously in danger of lashing out at someone. It was just too much and as he was dressing for the inevitable gathering with the Bingley/Adama clan, he'd found it difficult to calm down enough for his trademark icy façade to stay in place.

The Adamas arrived promptly for lunch and Kara was a bit taken back by Lee's cold demeanor. He was infinitely more aloof and distant, especially with her, and she felt uncomfortable in his presence. She hadn't seen him since the day at Netherfield when he had abruptly left the room, and as he stiffly bowed a greeting, she felt herself blush again with annoyance. She was now even more convinced of his arrogance and disdain for others, especially her. She was reminded again of why she hated this man and she returned the stiff bow with a small curtsey and proceeded to ignore Lee De Bourgh and his haughty ways for the rest of the afternoon.

After lunch, the group divided, with the women going inside and the men opting for a ride. Since she'd had no intention of retiring for the afternoon, Kara decided that she was going to flaunt convention once again and join the men.

Sam let out a whooping laugh as Kara rode up to them. "Ah! Miss Kara. I see that you are not afraid of outdoor activities as some of the other women of our acquaintance. Capital!" Kara's black charger was temperamental and high-spirited, and as Sam approached her, the horse reared up, threatening to throw Kara off his back. Quite instinctively, Lee reached out to try to grab Kara's reigns, only to be stung by the harsh snap of her riding quirt across his lower arm. Lee jerked back his hand and glared.

"Keep your hands off, De Bourgh," she ground out through clenched teeth, pulling the horse around by the reigns, refusing to be unseated despite his panicked rearing. She led him off to gallop away, burning off his energy, and returning only when she'd finally calmed him. Sam, completely oblivious, sat atop his own horse, laughing at the event. When Kara trotted back to the join the group, her stallion finally settled, Lee could see how upset she was. Kara's lips were pressed into a hard line of annoyance at both men and she moved her horse out of Sam's path, staying out of his way.

"Well, now that Miss Kara has joined us, shall we be off?" Sam said, oblivious to both Kara and Lee's irritation.

"By all means Mr. De Bourgh," Kara remarked bitingly.

"Actually, Miss Kara, it's _Lord_ De Bourgh," Sam said with a raised eyebrow and a wink. Kara rolled her eyes, and Lee held back from smiling at her reaction.

"So, is that to suggest this irritating and _impulsive_ behavior is a _De Bourgh _family trait?" Kara snapped. Lee blushed furiously when he realized Kara's hinting at their less than proper encounter on the veranda a few weeks ago. Startled, he looked up at her and she shot him a look full of anger and challenge. He realized that his attempts at keeping her at bay might have angered her and his face softened, a small smile quirked at his lips. Kara looked momentarily confused, but was startled when Sam let out another whooping laugh.

"Well now tell me, what exactly has my serious cousin done to earn your rancor, Miss Adama?" He lowered his voice as he spoke, his eyes running up and down her figure with a familiarity that inflamed Lee's temper. She snorted and shook her head at him, still angry.

"Well, prepare yourself to be shocked _Lord_ De Bourgh. The first night we met your cousin, it was a ball, and even though gentlemen were scarce and more than one lady was in want of a partner, he stood about serious and foreboding and hardly said a word to anyone!"

Lee looked up at her in surprise. and said somewhat defensively, "I had not the pleasure of being acquainted with the ladies who were not among my own party, Miss Kara."

Kara smirked, "Well there is some truth to that I suppose. However you were introduced to _some_ young ladies and I believe you found them all wanting."

Realizing he was being teased again, Lee smiled and bowed his head, "It is as you say Miss Kara. In the future, I shall endeavor to make myself available to any and all ladies who seek my taciturn company."

Kara laughed heartily at that and Sam, who was feeling left out of what was obviously an inside joke between his cousin and Kara, turned his horse around and rather grumpily said, "Well now, shall we go on this ride or not? The rest of our party is already some distance from us and I am eager for some exercise." With that, he galloped off, leaving Lee and Kara to snap out of their private commune. As Lee gave her a shy smile, Kara blushed prettily, turned her horse around and took off after Sam, with Lee following.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

It was a brisk Tuesday morning and Kara and Sharon were working in the carefully-landscaped gardens which abutted the pathways leading up to Longbourn. Unlike many mothers who believed an unnatural pallour was to be cultivated at all costs, Laura Adama believed that sunshine and fresh air were as important to children as water was to her meticulously-tended plants. Today, Kara was in charge of dead-heading the roses, Sharon in turning over the soil and the other girls in searching out the weeds. The roses were Laura's pride and joy. In fact, some of these of the cuttings had been smuggled into England - despite the current ban on French products - from the famous gardens of Malmaison. The girls' work was overseen by Laura herself, who walked the rows pruning the plants as she went, her watchful eyes on her passel of daughters.

Kara found her mind wandering as she worked. Unlike her mother, she didn't have the patience for carefully tending tiny plants, so her jobs tended to be the rougher, less meticulous kind. As she snipped off the dried buds - tossing the faded petals into a cotton sack so that they could be used for making rosewater - she let herself ruminate over the events of the preceding weeks. The many visits to Netherfield and hosting events at Longbourn meant the summer was far more socially packed than usual. Her father was the only one who escaped Laura's attentions, and the Admiral spent night after night locked in his study, working on his model ship. Jealous of her father's ability to escape at whim, Kara found herself torn between enjoying the unusually fast-paced country days, but frustrated by the later than usual nights.

Next to Kara, Sharon finished working the soil; blending in the mixture of bone meal and peat moss to the roots, and moved forward to the next plant. Kara smiled, thinking of how calm Sharon looked, despite the whirlwind of this summer's events. Karl and Sharon's continuing courtship entailed a comprehensive entertainment schedule, much of it going from mid-afternoon until midnight and beyond. The end result was that Kara found it harder and harder to get up at dawn, pulling on the old breeches she'd stolen from the gardener last summer, and riding off into the countryside. She knew that each time she went out past seven she risked being caught, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. Riding left her with an exhilaration that soothed away all the troubles in the world.

Finishing her work on the first bush of roses, Kara moved onto the next, her cotton sack slowly filling with dried flowers. She raised the shears, frowning as she considered the one man who seemed determined to court her: Cousin Leoben. His attention was increasingly frustrating her. He seemed desperate for her attentions and Kara was trapped between her mother's marital machinations and her own disgust with the man. Each time he took a meal at Longbourn, Laura made sure to seat him next to Kara and he spent the long meals droning on and on about the special destiny of a vicar's wife, the possible chance to guide the souls of one's flock, and be a moral example to those lesser folks. Of course, with the arrival of his "esteemed patroness, the Lady Ellen De Bourgh," he had become even more insufferable than before. One night, after a rare evening of having dinner with her family without the intrusion of guests, Cousin Leoben showed up at their doorstep with a thick copy of _Fordyce's Sermons_ in hand, eager to share his evening with his lovely cousins, reading out loud to them.

As he made his way to Kara and promptly plopped down next to her, she sighed wishing there was some way she could escape this particular torture.

"Cousin Kara, allow me to say how lovely you look tonight," he said as he leered at her. Kara instinctively drew back and held herself stiffly against the side of the settee. "I must apologize to you, my dear cousin, for having neglected your charming self the past few days, but as you know, my esteemed patroness, the incomparable Lady De Bourgh has demanded much of my attention. She is quite out of her element staying at such meager accommodations as they have to offer at Netherfield. Why her estate at Rosings is beyond compare."

Kara was tempted to grab the book out of his slimy hands and hit him over the head with it, but she said nothing, clamped her hands together in her lap and looked away.

"I can see that you are in awe of her magnificence. Do not make yourself uneasy cousin. She is a magnanimous lady and just yesterday was complimenting me on my choice of a wife."

Startled, Kara looked up to see Leoben's eyes wandering down to her bosom and … did he actually lick his lips? She felt yet another shudder of revulsion. Leoben, for all his religious trappings, was as lewd and lascivious as any dirty-mouthed wastrel from the wrong side of Cheapside. She shuffled away from him again, made a mental note to wear a shawl the next time her cousin was around, and looked around helplessly to her family, silently pleading with them to rescue her from this odious man. Unfortunately, all she received in return was a smile and a small nod from her mother indicating her approval of her proximity to Cousin Leoben. The evening was truly torture and Kara excused herself and ran up to her room at the first opportunity, pleading a headache.

Recalling the frustrating encounter as she worked, Kara began snipping the dried buds off with particular gusto as her irritations with Cousin Leoben melded with other thoughts. As if he wasn't bad enough, Kara found herself the focus of attention from two other men, each with their own set of problems. Captain Gauis Wickham, while ostensibly paying his attentions to Caprica, constantly leered at her and took every opportunity to corner her and to talk about the De Bourgh family. While he gushed about the generosity and kindness of Lord Saul and his wife, he had nothing but rancor for Lee.

"Kara, my child!" her mother snapped, pulling her out of her daydreaming. "When the Empress of France tended these roses, I am sure she did not intend for them to be flayed the way you are doing now!"

Dropping the shears into her apron pocket, and dropping her head in embarrassment, Kara mumbled her apologies, picking up the battered buds, and dropping them into her bag. Next to her, Caprica glanced up, eyes flashing with amusement.

"You are far away, sister. What are you thinking of?" she whispered. "I know of a young man who thinks of nothing but you..."

Before Kara could answer, Laura had called her sister forward to an area of the garden overgrown with foxglove, and she found herself ruminating over _which of the young men_ she might have meant.

Kara still hadn't decided on Gaius' character. There were parts of him that she truly enjoyed; he was educated and affable in his attentions to her. And yet other times he could be downright irritating, especially in his dislike of Lee. Kara paused, wondering for a moment, why it was that his dislike of Lee bothered her so much. Not knowing the answer, she continued her pruning, mindful to work with a steadier hand.

Sometimes, as Gaius ranted away about his adoration of Saul and Ellen, Kara wondered if there was something in the water at Rosings that had everyone enthralled with the Lord and the Lady. For her part, she wasn't particularly impressed with them. They were pompous and arrogant, which came with the territory of being one of the nobility, she supposed, but Lord Saul was constantly drunk and Lady Ellen kept sidling up to all the men and flirting outrageously and inappropriately.

Moving to the last rosebush in the row, Kara let her thoughts move onto the son of Lord and Lady De Bourgh: Samuel. Kara couldn't quite figure him out either. He was charming, friendly and fun, but there was something about him, something that set off tiny alarms in her head every time he leaned in too close or made a joke about something. She had noticed too, that he would be staring at her when he thought she wasn't aware and the look in his eyes scared her. There had been one moment at dinner when she'd glanced up to see him leaning toward her, inappropriately close.

"I should very much like to paint you sometime Miss Kara," he said in a purring whisper. "Would that interest you?"

Kara wasn't sure what it was, but the tone of his voice and the way his thumb rubbed along the bottom of his lip afterward... as if he was thinking of something decided _not_ related to painting, had her worried.

"Oh I should think you could find a far better subject matter than myself, Lord De Bourgh," she said, turning away and hoping that the matter was dropped. She was wrong. In a moment, his voice came from directly beside her, lips almost touching the shell of her ear.

"I assure you, Miss Kara," he whispered. "I would be most interested in discovering the hidden facets of your character." She laughed at the utter foolishness of his statement, moving her chair slightly away from him with a loud scrape.

Sam De Bourgh was _definitely_ after something, and she didn't care for it. Kara had a feeling that given the same opportunity, he might not have stopped with just a kiss on the veranda at the Forster's ball. She was sure that he was precisely the type of man her father warned her about.

What irked Kara the most about Sam was that the butt of most of his jokes were his cousin Lee. Yes, the man was too uptight and reserved for his own good, but he certainly did not deserve all the animosity directed at him. From Wickham's sneering disdain, to Ellen's lascivious "petting," to Saul's angry jabs, and Sam's cutting jokes, Lee was under attack from every corner and Kara found she no longer enjoyed teasing him as much as she did. More often than not, she had this urge to jump to his defense, or when he stood there with a small frown between his brows, she wanted to smooth it over with her finger and tell him it would be all right. It was a strange feeling and she had to keep reminding herself that she really didn't like him. The fact that the kiss on the veranda was making nightly appearances in her dreams was troublesome, but she refused to dwell on it.

With all of these unpleasant people in her life, the only true comfort she had was seeing Sharon's beaming face as she spent time with Karl Bingley. Kara, too, had become fond of Mr. Bingley, thinking he was much like the brother she'd never had and she enjoyed his company immensely. He was also the only person close to Lee who did not mock him or take jabs at him. It was Karl's praise about Lee's kind nature and sense of loyalty that soon caused Kara to question her opinion of Leland De Bourgh.

Kara tipped her head, noting the miserable mess of dried flowers that clung to the back of this final rosebush. Clearly Kitty or Caprica had been in charge of dead-heading last week. Pulling up her gloves, Kara pushed herself roughly into the thorns and began working her way from back to front, separating the newly-grown rosehips from the dried flowers as she went. The fussy work kept her hands busy, but her mind was back on one man: Lee De Bourgh.

In the last weeks it seemed that her thoughts always began and ended with him.

-[section break]-

It was a Saturday morning in early August when Kara snuck out of the house wearing her "borrowed" breeches and riding gear, hair tucked up under a cap. Within minutes, she had her horse saddled – a standard saddle, not the awful side-saddle monstrosity she was usually forced to ride when in company. With a knowledgeable hand, Kara waited for the horse to exhale, tightening the slack on the buckles feeling her pulse quicken at the thought of the sun on her face, the wind on her hair, and the horse beneath her, moving over the countryside like a black ghost.

Nudging the toe of her right boot into the stirrup, she grabbed the pommel and hoisted herself upward, swinging her left leg over with ease. She'd had Starbuck since he was a colt, and though he was temperamental with others, he was completely trustworthy with her. He tossed his head, whickering in impatience as she led him through the open door of the stable house, and onto the gravelled drive that ran past Longbourn, giving him free reign as he began to trot.

She felt her body ease into the ride as soon as she reached the edge of the hedges and stepped out on the open road. The pounding of Starbuck's steadily increasing hoof beats matched Kara's pounding heart and she leaned down over the horse's neck, her body tight against him. The air was sharp and cool, the sun glinting like crystal on the dew drops that hung from blades of grass. Laughing loudly, Kara let herself be caught up in the moment, allowing the speed to pulse through her, not riding so much as flying now. She closed her eyes for a half second, letting the feeling overwhelm her.

At the top of the furthest hill, another horse and rider joined the road; it was too late to turn back around. The rider had already seen her, and she didn't intend to let this intrusion change her plans. A few seconds later Kara smirked, recognizing the form of Lee De Bourgh. Easing herself to sitting and pulling back slightly on the reins, Kara slowed her horse to a trot, posting up and down along with the movement, hoping her loose coat was hiding a bit of her feminine form.

-[section break]-

As the black stallion crested the hill, Lee grinned in recognition. It was the same young rider he'd seen the first morning in Hertfordshire. Lee waited, admiring the young man's horsemanship, as he galloped toward him, the boy's body pressed tightly to the beast's back. Then suddenly, as the horse slowed to a stop before him, there was a loud peal of laughter and his emotions went end over end, heart pounding hard in his chest.

The "boy" on the horse was actually Kara Adama!

"Miss Kara! Good morning," Lee managed to stammer.

He felt clearly out of his element, seeing her like this, especially given his considerably less-formal attire. He wasn't wearing his traditional riding clothes but was in shirt and breeches with no tie and he noted with interest when Kara's eyes fell briefly to the expanse of his neck. A soft blush rose in her cheeks and she bowed her head awkwardly. Lee's breathing quickened, watching her innocent response.

"Mr. De Bourgh. I can see that you are shocked to see me sir," she said lightly, glancing up at him and grinning, face glowing.

Lee laughed and replied teasingly, "No Miss Kara. Nothing about you shocks me any longer. I have been cured of any, how did you express it the other day, 'wilfully misunderstanding' of you."

Kara looked away, appearing to be momentarily embarrassed, and Lee had a few unobserved seconds to admire her profile. He quelled the abrupt and inappropriate urge to bring his horse closer to her own.

"Why Mr. De Bourgh!" Kara said, her voice suddenly low and mischeivous. "Are you suggesting, sir, that you might be _tempted_ to find me pleasing? I am all astonishment!"

Lee chuckled softly at her gentle tease and for a fleeting moment wondered if she was flirting with him. Whatever she was about, he was pleased beyond belief to have run into her in such an informal setting and felt like he could be himself. A weight he didn't know he was carrying seemed to lift off his shoulders.

"Ah, but Miss Kara, if I remember correctly, it was _you_ who would not be tempted by _me,_" he said, the corner of his mouth pulling up at the edge, playing her game.

Kara laughed outright, and Lee found himself warming at the sound. She was at ease this morning, and it made her all the more enticing.

"Peace, sir!" she said laughingly, shaking her head in defeat. "I shall concede if you do. Well, Mr. De Bourgh, I was fully intent on using this glorious morning for a good long ride. Do you feel you can keep up with me sir?"

"Lead the way, madam," said Lee as he turned his horse around and let her ride ahead of him. They trotted at a slow pace, stealing glances at each other; Kara's eyes growing more brooding as the minutes wore on. Suddenly she reigned in her horse abruptly and turned to face Lee, again, with a challenge in her eyes. There was something below the surface in her expression, and Lee was tempted to find out what.

"This will not do Mr. De Bourgh!" Kara said, her face more serious than it was moments ago. "I was looking for some vigorous exercise and not this tame meandering through the fields!"

Vigorous exercise indeed! Wicked thoughts of other types of vigorous exercise flashed through Lee's mind as he turned and gave her a brilliant smile.

"I am ready for whatever you have in mind Miss Kara." It was his turn to flirt with her and from the sharp intake of breath and look of surprise on her face, he felt he had succeeded in unbalancing her a bit.

"A challenge! I accept!" She said and with a laugh, kicked her horse, and took off at a dead run.

Her cap flew off her head and her hair spilled around her in a golden cascade. At the rise of the hill, she stopped her horse and turned. Lee was completely mesmerized watching her. The sun glistened off her blonde hair and even in the distance, he could see her fine hazel eyes sparkling. Her cheeks were flushed with exercise and she had a beatific smile on her face. There, at that moment, all the denials, all the excuses, everything he had tried to distance himself from Kara Adama faded into nothingness.

He was hopelessly and completely in love with this woman and nothing in the world would change that.

Up ahead of him, Lee watched as Kara wheeled the horse around, using her knees as much as the reigns to guide the stallion back toward Lee. Still overwhelmed by his sudden realization of his own emotions, Lee spurred his horse forward, this time stopping close enough that their lower legs were now completely touching. The heat between his leg and hers suddenly warred for his complete attention. He glanced up at her noting the bright blush that warmed her cheeks; she felt it too then.

"Miss Kara, we never settled on a wager to our challenge," Lee said in a quiet voice, dropping his voice as if telling a secret. Kara looked away for a moment, her breathing quickening, but she did not move her horse. Lee found himself noting that as somehow particularly important. The warmth, leg next to leg, seemed to grow.

"A wager?" she answered lightly, her eyes skittering nervously over the hills and to the trees, darting to Lee's then back away again. "And what exactly did you have in mind sir?"

He looked at her for some time, wondering if his burning gaze would cause her to back down. _This _was the difference between Miss Kara Adama and every other woman of the Ton he knew. Her absolute fearlessness. It tempted him.

Lee knew that he had her completely off kilter, so he leaned in and in with a low purr said, "Our wager … Kara … is that whoever makes it to the post at the end of the clearing first is absolved and excused from having to make small talk at the next social event."

Kara let out a bark of laughter at his suggestion, shaking her head in disbelief. Lee grinned, amazed at her reaction and thoroughly fascinated with the newly forged connection between them.

"Very well … Leland," she drew out his name on her tongue, eyes finally resting on his own. Lee felt a myriad of emotions rise through his chest at the sound of _his_ name on her lips. He wanted to hear it any number of ways... Wanted to hear her cry it out in a moment of passion.

Caught off guard and completely aroused, Lee stared with his mouth slightly open as Kara turned her horse and took off down the road at a mad gallop. The sound of her laughter snapped him out of his trance and he kicked his horse and followed her down the path. Apollo was a fine horse and he soon overtook Kara. He let out a whoop of excitement as he sped past her and was shocked, as she, in turn, overtook him just before the bridge, jumping the fence instead of trying to go through the open gate. He let out a surprised shout as she moved past him.

Lee watched, heart pounding as much from passion as from exertion as Kara turned back to look over her shoulder as she left him in her dust.

"Try not to lose me, Lee!" she shouted, her laughter echoing loudly across the valley.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

A few days later, Lee found himself unexpectedly looking forward to a dinner party at Netherfield the following Tuesday. Now that he had admitted to himself that he was irrevocably in love with her, he wanted to spend more time being near her. He wasn't sure how she felt about him and that was a bit worrying. After their ride that morning (which she had won), they had laughed and talked about inconsequential matters as they walked their horses back. He had never felt so relaxed and so … alive … as he had that day with her.

When they'd reached the crossroad where they had to go their separate ways, she had simply bobbed a curtsy, slipped on her formal mask, and walked away. There had been no indication on her part that she had found their morning as enchanting as he had, so Lee was a bit cautious. That still did not deter his enthusiasm and he was anxious to be off to dinner. He remained worried about her family and their complete lack of decorum and propriety, but that was something he would deal with at a later time. Once they were married and removed to Pemberley, she would not have quite as close a proximity to them and they would not be such a burden to his senses. Yes. Leland De Bourgh was determined to marry Kara Adama.

As they entered the Adama residence, Lee immediately began searching for her, but found that she was otherwise occupied with the horrid Gauis Wickham. She was clearly not enjoying herself, but as one of the hostesses, she was helpless to move away. They were called in to dinner momentarily and Lee was surprised to see his place, normally set next to Kara, had been taken by his cousin Sam; his aunt and uncle bookended the two of them. With a frown, Lee found his place next to Dee Bingley, which frustrated him to no end. The one night when he had looked forward to spending time with Kara and he ended up seated across from her, which of course, prohibited any private conversation.

While Dee looked radiant that evening in a pale silver gown, decorated with seed pearls and crystals and wearing a diamond choker, Lee's eyes were focused on Kara who had an unaffected simplicity in her white gown, her face glowing with laughter. Lee's temper rose, noticing how Sam leaned in more than necessary to talk with her, his ample height giving him a bird's eye view of the top of Kara's dress. Grumbling, Lee slouched lower as the first course was served, listening in as Sam prompted Kara into small talk.

"...Yes, I know Captain Wickham rather well," Sam was saying happily. "He is quite smart and engaging. I admit some of his theories are a bit hard to understand, but then again, I never had much interest in science. We became acquainted when he worked at our family's factory in Bath. I found him to be everything amiable and quite amusing."

Sam winked at Kara and continued, "I would have to say that my illustrious cousin does not share my enthusiasm for Mr. Wickham. But of course, Leland has always had higher standards than most Miss Kara," Sam continued, laughing heartily and taking a long drink of wine. "I would venture to guess his propensity for propriety and decorum has cost him many an opportunity to make real friends."

He laughed again and was about to speak again before Karl interrupted, frowning seriously. _Always the champion for lost causes, _Lee thought, chagrined and suddenly annoyed at his attendance this evening.

"I beg to differ, Lord De Bourgh," Karl said, pitching his voice louder. "As far as I am concerned, Lee is the best friend any man could ask for and he has those around him who are loyal and care for him deeply."

Sam rolled his eyes, and turned to talk to Lady Ellen on his other side, while Karl gave Kara a knowing nod and continued earnestly, "Lee De Bourgh is a person worthy of knowing. A good, honorable and dependable man whose judgment I trust on all matters."

Lee had been watching her reaction as Karl spoke, the way the pinkish blush rose up from her bosom to her neck and cheeks, nodding mutely at Karl's comment. For a moment, she turned, catching his gaze, and his heart began pounding harder, amazed at the unguarded look in the green-gold depths of her eyes. He had no time to consider this, however, for at that moment, his aunt by marriage, the _Lady_ Ellen De Bourgh got his attention in a most inconvenient fashion.

She had pressed her bare foot into the crook of his lap.

-[section break]-

It took him most of the evening to evade his aunt Ellen who was completely inebriated and determined to show Lee her... undying admiration of his physique. By the time Lee had extracted himself from her clutches, the remaining party had retired to the drawing room and Dee's clear soprano voice could be heard singing to the assembled party. Peeking his head inside the doorway, Lee glanced around the room. Sam was nowhere to be seen... and neither was Kara. Jaw clenching in anger, Lee motioned for Karl to join him.

"Karl, I do not have time to do this delicately, but I need to know, right now, if you are aware of Kar … Miss Kara's whereabouts." Karl's open face became serious for a moment, stepping with Lee into the hallway behind them.

"What is the meaning of this Lee? You have made your displeasure with her very clear, but do you believe tonight … right _now _… is the time to make a scene, in front of her family and yours? Why are you interested to know where she is?"

Karl's hand were on his hips, leaning down toward him and Lee had a moment of surprise as he realized Karl was behaving much like an older brother... to Kara.

He took a deep breath and tried to contain his rising anger at Karl's complete lack of understanding, "Karl, I am interested to know where Miss Kara is because I have noticed that my cousin Sam is also missing from the party. And in case your great and vast powers of perception have deserted you tonight, I am sure you can understand why I am worried. I do not believe his interest in her is completely … appropriate."

Taking a long and serious look at his friend, Karl was apparently convinced that Lee's motives were pure and out of serious concern for Kara. "I heard her say she was in need of some fresh air and left for the small garden in the back. I believe Miss Kitty went with her." As Lee abruptly turned for the door, Karl took hold of his arm and pulled him back, "Lee, I am not questioning your judgment, but your cousin mentioned having to leave for Bath post haste to attend to some business and left right after dinner. I do not believe he is outside with Miss Kara and I certainly do not believe he would stoop so low as to try and seduce a lady in her own home, in front of her own family."

Lee's voice was a growl in response. "Thank you Karl. But believe me when I tell you, whatever 'business' Sam De Bourgh intends to pursue is outside with Kara and no, he will not think twice about compromising her in her own home. She would not be his first conquest my friend. Now, either let me go find her or come with me, but either way, I intend to find Miss Kara and stop whatever Sam intends." And with that, Lee spun on his heel, heading outside into the cool night air.

-[section break]-

There were two dim figures standing outside in the garden, talking near the fountain. He knew one was Kara, for her blonde hair reflected brightly in the torchlight and he'd learned to recognize the pitch of her laughter in any crowd. The man with her matched her almost perfectly in height, which told Lee it wasn't actually Sam De Bourgh at all. As he approached, he saw the man lean in abruptly and pull Kara into an intimate embrace, hands groping her while his lips leaned in, trying to plunder her mouth. Lee bounded forward, determined to stop the attack, but he hadn't even closed half the distance when a sudden squeak of pain and the brutal shouts of anger could be heard.

Finally reaching the scene, Lee skittered to a stop, seeing Captain Wickham sitting down on the marble edge of the fountain, a blood-drenched handkerchief pressed tightly to his nose. Kara Adama was looming over him, hands rolled into fists, absolutely livid.

"...and if you ever _dare_ attempt to accost my person again, _Sir_, let me assure you I will be aiming my blows much lower! You disgust me!"

Coughing politely, Lee suddenly drew the attention of both people.

Gaius cursed under his breath, abruptly standing as etiquette demanded.

"Miss Adama," Lee said coldly. "If I might be of service …" and held out his arm to her.

She turned on him then, and Lee was surprised to see that there was no embarrassment, just fury in her eyes.

"I have no need of _saving_, Mr. De Bourgh," she snapped. "But if you can get rid of this disgusting creature, I would be much obliged."

"No need to bother. I shall go," Wickham said, with a hasty bow, before running back the way Lee had come.

The two of them were alone once more, and Lee found himself warring with the urge to touch her. Curls of Kara's hair had come down from the coiffure, now framing her face, making him want to tuck them back behind her ears. Her face was flushed with anger, her eyes bright. Her white dress seemed to glow in the torchlight, accentuating her athletic form. Lee instinctively reached out to her and had to pull back.

Pulling himself together behind a facade of cordiality, Lee offered his arm to her again.

"May I have the pleasure of walking you back to the house Miss Kara? It is quite cold outside and I do not wish to risk your falling ill."

She nodded, took his arm rather begrudgingly and walked with purpose back to the house. As soon as they entered, she let go of Lee's arm and flew up the stairs to her room, leaving Lee on the landing staring after her.

-[section break]-

The following day, Kara came back from walking with Kitty and Sharon to discover her father was waiting for her in his study. It surprised her to see him there, but he waved her into the room with no comment, though he snapped at her sisters to "go find something useful to do with their time" before shutting the door soundly. His face was a brooding mask of concern, and Kara could see that he'd been working on his model ship, probably all afternoon.

"Have a seat, Kara," the Admiral said quietly.

"Is there something amiss? Have I done something wrong?" Kara wasn't sure, but she was beginning to get a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Her father sat down behind his desk, sighing before looking up at her with worry in his eyes.

"No, no, my dear... nothing of the sort." He looked at her fondly for a moment before his expression hardened once more.

"Then whatever is it Papa?"

"Mr. De Bourgh paid me a formal visit this afternoon."

A quick series of unladylike language filled Kara's mind as she imagined the stories Lee would have told her father about yesterday's dinner party and the unfortunate event in the garden. _'Bloody Lee and his bloody sense of propriety!'_ She'd like to strangle him.

"And what exactly did Lee come to talk about?" she finally asked, aiming to keep her voice light. Choosing to ignore her momentary lapse of decorum in using De Bourgh's first name, her father chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

"He came to formally offer for your hand in marriage, Kara."


End file.
